


A Christmas Tale - 25 Chapters + Epilogue - Advent Challenge 2010

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Complete, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 22,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt - Cards

**Fandom:** Torchwood  
 **Title:** A Christmas Tale   
 **Author** **:**[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[ **missthingsplace**](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Rhiannon/Johnny, Mica, David, Gwen/Rhys  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, fluff, romance, humour  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game   
**Rating:** PG - NC17 for series   
 **Word Count:**  988  
  
 **A/N:** It is my aim to incorporate all the prompts, one at a time into a series of fics that are all connected and will finally form one long fic - of which the lengths will vary - wish me luck!  
   
 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/missthingsplace/pic/00027hg4/)   


  


“Hello stranger,” Rhiannon grinned, opening the front door to see her brother standing there.  
  
 Ianto lifted up his arms to show her the carrier bags he was holding, full of wrapped presents.

“I wasn't sure if I'd get another day off before Christmas, so I thought I should bring these around now so the kids could open them on the day,” Ianto explained. 

“Coming in for a cuppa?” Rhiannon asked, opening the door wide. “The kids are out with Johnny, we can talk in peace.”

“I really should get on, I have so much to do,” Ianto protested half-heartedly. 

“Half an hour and one cup of tea isn't going to hold you up too much, surely?” She pushed. “Or is there somewhere else you'd rather be? Do you have a girl waiting for you?”

“Not as such, no,” Ianto sighed, thinking of Jack waiting back at the flat for him while he ran a few errands before they enjoyed the rest of the day to themselves.

“Great,” Rhiannon smiled, letting him pass her into the hallway before closing the front door behind him. “tea, or would you prefer coffee?”

“Tea, thanks,” Ianto answered, making his way through to her living room while she diverted off to the kitchen. 

Ianto pulled the presents out from the carrier bags and placed them beneath the tree with the few that were already nestled there, knowing that the rest for the children wouldn't be placed along side them until his niece and nephew were fast asleep on Christmas eve and then surveyed the rest of the small room and spotting the bright pieces of card on the table in the corner of the room moved across to see what they were.

“The kids are making Christmas cards for their friends at school,” Rhiannon explained when she spotted him, entering the room with two mugs of tea and handing one to him. “it keeps them quiet for an hour or so every evening until they get bored.”

“This ones really good,” Ianto told her pointing out one in particular with a sparkling white snowman on the front, complete with coal black eye, a carrot orange nose and a red and black stripped scarf.

“That's one of Mica's, she really seems to have a flair for art,” Rhiannon said proudly. “she's put the others up in her room for safe keeping, worried that her brother might steal them for his own or deface them.”

“Good thinking,” Ianto agreed, picking up one of the glitter glue pens and playing with it absently between his fingers.

“So, anything to tell me since your last visit?” Rhiannon asked her brother. “Have you met a girl yet, despite your not having anyone awaiting you today?”

“Nope, not girl,” Ianto told her honestly, trying desperately to keep the smile from his lips as his thoughts once again went to Jack.

“That's a shame, it's been such a long time since Lisa,” Rhiannon said sadly, then took a sip of her tea before continuing. “work shouldn't bugger up your private life, perhaps you should look for something else?”

“I love my job,” Ianto answered. “I'm fine.”

“You don't want to end up a lonely old man,” Rhiannon argued.

“I'm sure that won't happen,” Ianto retorted with a chuckle. “I'm only twenty six Sis, it's not like I'm over the hill or on the shelf!”

“That's true,” Rhiannon conceded, just as the phone rang. “excuse me.”

Rhiannon reached for the phone and answered.

“Hello?” She answered.

“He's done what?” Her tone went up a notch in disbelief.

“Trust him, it's only a week until Christmas,” she groaned. “okay, I'm on my way, I'll see you there.”

What's wrong?” Ianto asked when she cut the call.

“David, he's fallen out of a tree in the part and fractured his wrist,” she told him, downing the last of her tea. “I need to get to the hospital.”

“I can take you,” Ianto offered.

“No, you finish your tea, take some time to relax,” she all but ordered him. “the bus will be along on a few minutes, finish your tea at last, there's biscuits in the kitchen if you're feeling peckish and you look like you could do with some feeding up.”

With that she was gone from the room and a few moments later he heard her call out goodbye just before the sound of the door closing.

Ianto finished his tea while he went through the rest of the children's hand made cards, Mica's might have been more neat but David did have a little flair for it too. He picked up one of the unused cards, mused on it for a few seconds and then took a seat at the table, picking up one of the glitter pens he began to draw.

When he'd finished the design Ianto held it up in front of him, feeling rather proud of his effort. With the use of the glitter pens the Christmas tree and the presents depicted in the picture sparkled in the light, making it appear rather magical.

Opening it carefully so he didn't smudge his work he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen then in careful script he began to write his message.

To Jack,

Wishing you the best Christmas you've ever had,

Love Ianto xx

With a satisfied smile he closed it again and slid it into one of the envelopes on the table, adding Jack's name to the front before slipping it into his pocket and after taking his empty mug to the kitchen, along with Rhiannon's and rinsing them out in the sink he left his sisters home and headed for his own and Jack. 

TBC  
 


	2. Prompt - Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

Ianto sat at the traffic lights waiting for them to change to green while looking up at the grey sky above through the windscreen of the car, the large snowflakes were coming down heavier and heavier during the short time he'd been stuck at the lights and he hoped he would get home before the roads became too treacherous.

When the light finally changed he changed gear and followed the stream of traffic across the junction, admonishing himself for staying so long at his sisters, if he had left straight away he would have missed the worst of the traffic and now the falling snow was slowing it down too.

Pulling into the car park of his flat Ianto gave a small sigh of relief, the snow was falling in large fluffy flakes which were sticking to every surface, it was too cold for them to dissolve on anything upon contact.

Wrapping his scarf tightly around his neck and holding the edges of his coat together at his neck Ianto left the warmth of his car and dashed cautiously across the car park and into the building, shaking the snow from his hair and brushing it from his shoulders before taking the lift up to his flat on the third floor.

Letting himself in he hung up his coat and toed off his shoes wondering why it seemed so quiet, normally when Jack was left to his own devices he either played his old vinyl records loudly or would be found watching TV but there was no sound at all.

“Jack?” He called out, moving from hallway, first into the living room and then the kitchen to find them both empty.

Ianto called out his lovers name again and checked the bathroom, not finding him there he made his way to the final room, the bedroom and pushed the door open, resting his shoulder on the door frame he looked upon the sleeping Captain.

The barely there daylight cast shadows over the sleeping man's form, he was lying on top of the covers with an open book by his side and Ianto couldn't bare to rouse his from the deep sleep that he appeared to be in, it was a rare event indeed.

Collecting a blanket from the small wooden chest in corner of the bedroom Ianto shook it out and lay it gently over the sleeping Captain, making sure it covered his whole body before bending down to place a soft kiss to his lovers hair before exiting the room again and returning to the kitchen to make coffee.

Ianto was watching the snow fall down through the window when he felt two arms slide around his waist from behind and soft lips kiss the back of his neck.

“How long was a asleep?” Jack asked, still sleepy.

“I've been back almost two hours, so a little longer than that I guess,” Ianto answered, pressing back into his lovers embrace.

“I was reading, I must have dozed off,” Jack murmured, nuzzling at the younger man's neck.

“Then you must have needed it, despite your protests to the contrariety,” Ianto replied.

“Hey, I sleep,” Jack grumbled softly.

“Just not as often as you should,” Ianto sighed.

“It wasn't snowing when I fell asleep,” Jack said, changing the subject before they could get into a disagreement about it. “it's coming down hard.”

“Yep, one of the reasons I was gone so long,” Ianto stated, finally turning in his lovers arms to face him. “I was worried I'd get stuck in it somewhere.”

“Where did you go?” Jack asked. “You never really said.”

“Just to do some errands,” Ianto replied, “like I told you.”

“You're being evasive Ianto, come on, tell me,” Jack insisted.

“My sisters, I wanted to take the presents there for my niece and nephew while I had the chance,” Ianto admitted. “they didn't get them until February last time.”

“I could have come with you,” Jack replied. “I would have, if you'd asked.”

“One day,” Ianto answered. “when the time is right.”

“She doesn't know, does she?” Jack asked.

“About us? No,” Ianto told him. “but that's just because I'm not ready to tell her about us, not because I don't want her to meet you.”

“Then I shall look forward to the day I get to meet your family,” Jack told him with a small smile, tightening his arms around the younger man and kissing him softly.

Ianto slid his arms up and around the Captains neck, burying the fingers of one hand in his hair and pulling his head forwards as he deepened the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance until they had to part, panting for oxygen.

“The snow's easing off,” Jack observed. “lets go for a walk.”

“Are you mad, it's freezing!” Ianto stated, wanting to stay wrapped in his lovers arms.

“No, I want to walk in the snow with you and when we come home I'll make you hot chocolate to warm you through again,” Jack grinned. “it's beautiful outside, we should make the most of it before it turns to slush.”

“On one condition,” Ianto grinned back.

“And that is?” Jack asked.

“It's your body that you use to warm me through and not hot chocolate?” Ianto answered.

“Deal,” Jack agreed, stealing a kiss before they pulled apart. “come on, lets go before the kids tramp through it.”

“Yep, you are mad,” Ianto chuckled, following Jack to the bedroom to pull on their warmest clothes before donning their coats.

“What's this?” Jack asked, plucking the envelope from Ianto's coat pocket and seeing his name.

“Just a little something I made for you,” Ianto smiled. “it's a little … just open it.”

Jack opened the envelope and pulled out the card, admiring the hand made design on the front before opening it and after reading the words he looked into his lovers eyes.

“Thank you,” Jack said simply, the words he knew expressing the younger man's feelings clearly for him. “I do too you know, love you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Ianto smiled at him.

It was another ten minutes before they finally left the flat for their walk, but they barely noticed the cold as they made their way hand in hand through the fallen snow.

The End - TBC


	3. Prompt - Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

“Listen,” Jack said, coming to a stop in the middle of the park, the snow still falling around them in the dim light of dusk and taking the younger man into his arms.

“I don't hear anything?” Ianto answered, shivering a little now they had come to a halt. “Even the birds are quiet.”

“Exactly,” Jack smiled. “complete and utter peace. The traffic has come to a standstill because of the weather, the birds have nested for the night and the children have gone home to get warm and go to bed. Peace.”

“Yeah, normally so hard to come by in a city,” Ianto agreed. “we're so used to the hustle and bustle of every day that complete peace isn't something we take notice of.”

“We should make the most of it, the gritters will be out soon and normality will return soon enough,” Jack sighed, pointing to a wooden bench a little way off in the distance. “lets go over there.”

“It's covered in snow Jack, we'll freeze our butts off,” Ianto protested a little half-heartedly and let Jack lead him over to it and waited while Jack swept the snow off with his gloved hands before perching tentatively on the edge of the cold wood.

“Isn't it beautiful,” Jack said, with a sweep of his arm through the air. “so white, so pure.”

“And so peaceful,” Ianto finished, just as a car horn honked in the distance causing them both to laugh out loud.

“And it's gone again,” Jack grinned. “come on, lets get back before we freeze to death.”

“Good, you promised to warm me up when we got back and I'm holding you to it,” Ianto agreed readily, almost leaping up from the cold bench and dragging the Captain with him.

The walk home was made in less than the half the time as they rushed back towards the flat, both of them beginning to feel the cold seeping through their layers of clothes and seemingly into their bones. They both let out moans of pleasure when they entered the flat and the warmth began to flood through them.

“I vote for the shower?” Jack suggested, pulling of his very damp coat and hanging it up on the hook in the hallway to dry next to his lovers.

“I second that,” Ianto answered, already heading towards the bathroom with Jack hot on his tail, both of them discarding their clothes along the way and naked by the time the water cascading down from the shower head had reached the right temperature.

“Oh that feels so good,” Ianto murmured, stepping under the falling water and closing his eyes as it drenched him from the head downwards.

“I bet I know something that feels even better,” Jack whispered into his ear as he joined him, wrapping his arms around his lover from behind and then kissing him on the back of the neck.

Ianto tilted his head around and pressed a somewhat awkward kiss to the Captains lips before pressing his back to the older man's chest with a happy sigh while Jack's hands moved over the skin of his hips and belly.

“Yep, that feels even better,” Ianto mumbled, his body reacting to his lovers touch, desire starting to burn low in his belly.

“Tell me what you want?” Jack whispered huskily into his ear.

“Touch me, fuck me,” Ianto answered, his breath hitching when one of the older man's hands dipped lower and brushed up the full length of his cock before encircling it and using his fist to wank him excruciatingly slowly.

“How's that?” Jack asked, his other hand sliding tantalizingly towards his lovers inner thigh and then upwards to cup his balls.

“Good,” Ianto mumbled, his head resting back against the Captains shoulder. “but faster would be better.”

“Like this?” Jack asked, moving his fist a little faster while the fingers of his other hand teased his balls, rolling them between the digits.

“Mmmm,” Ianto sighed, moving his hips to thrust into his lovers hand, encouraging him to speed up his actions.

Jack's hand worked gradually faster and faster, his own erection trapped tightly between their bodies as he worked his lovers cock, feeling it swelling and hardening just that little bit more in his grasp. Loving the way the younger man's balls tightened just as Ianto let out a loud gasp and came, his come spurting over his fist and dripping down onto the floor of the shower cubicle.

“Warm now,” Jack asked, kissing his lovers ear and then his neck while Ianto caught is breath.

“Much warmer,” Ianto answered, panting softly, then turned in the Captains arms and capture his mouth in a long, deep kiss. “lets move this to the bedroom. I still want you to fuck me, I want to feel you buried deep inside me.”

Jack answered by turning off the water and dragging the younger man from the shower cubicle, neither of them bothering to grab towels to dry themselves they moved to the bedroom, dropping down onto the bed in a tangle of wet limbs, Ianto's hand moving to the Captains cock as they kissed passionately.

“Please fuck me,” Ianto asked pleadingly, reaching out to the bedside table with his free hand and grabbing the lube, thrusting it into Jack's hand he lay down on his back and parted his legs wide in invitation.

Jack moved to kneel between the younger man's legs and squeezed the lube into his fingers, warming it between them before seeking out his lovers hole and circling it with one digit before carefully pressing into his body.

Ianto moaned softly as the tight ring of muscle at the entrance to his body began to relax under the Captains touch, his hips canting off the bed when it slowly breached him and slid into his body. Ianto's slid his feet up the bed as he bent his knees, giving the older man easier access and was rewarded by Jack adding a second finger and slowly fucking him with the digits.

His hips left the bed when the fingers inside him teased his prostate, sending the most delicious sensations though his body and hardening his cock again almost instantly. Llifting one leg he draped it over the Captains shoulder and bore down on the fingers within his body.

“Oh god … please … fuck me!” Ianto exclaimed, panting hard.

Jack slid his fingers from the confines of his lovers channel and used to lube again, this time on his cock before pressing the blunt head to his lovers hole, sliding in quickly in one swift movement until he was fully seated. Jack then took a second to revel in the tight heat that surrounded his cock before drawing back a little and then thrusting forwards again.

“Yes ...” Ianto said simply, reaching up to wrap his arms around his lover, pulling him down to his chest and holding him tightly while his leg moved off the Captains shoulder and went around his waist, the other one joining it he locked his ankles together, resting his heels on his lovers arse.

Jack could feel his own release building, his movements increasing in speed as he pounded harder and harder into the younger man's body, their mouths meeting in a sloppy kiss, tongues darting out to taste each other as their passion mounted.

Ianto clenched the internal muscles of his arse around the Captains cock causing Jack to gasp out loudly in pleasure, encouraging him to speed up even more until he groaned out his orgasm, his come spurting deep into his lovers body and not stopping until he was completely spent. Then dropping his head to rest on his lovers shoulder, Jack's hand snaked between their bodies to grasp Ianto's cock and with a few firm strokes brought him to his second release of the night, his come spreading warmly between their bellies.

Wrapped in each others arms neither of them cared about their sticky, sweaty state, they lay there entwined and kissing softly until they both drifted off into a peaceful, sated sleep, neither of them waking until the shrill sound of the alarm clock awoke them in the early morning.

The End - TBC


	4. Prompt - Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

Hearing the sound of Jack's boots making their way down the steps from the Captains office Ianto looked up from the workstation he was currently working at and wondered by he looked like he was dressed for ascending Mount Everest, along with the usual coat.

“Is there something afoot?” Ianto asked, trying his best not to burst out laughing at the sight of his lover; the huge scarf wrapped around his neck at least three times by the looks of it, the thick woollen gloves on his hands and topping it all off – literally – the woolly hat upon his head complete with bits to cover his ears and a bobble on the top.

“No, I just need to pop out for something, I won't be long.” Jack answered, already striding across the hub towards the invisible lift.

“You look like you're dressed to explore the Arctic,” Ianto called out after him.

“It's cold out there, remember?” Jack answered, hopping up onto the concrete slab of the invisible lift. “And I don't think Gwen would appreciate us warming up in the same manner that we did last night, when she finally gets back from the doctors.”

“I get the feeling she might actually,” Ianto chuckled, turning a little pink at his own statement and listened to Jack's chuckle as the lift rose, taking him up to the Plass.

Coming to a stop Jack surveyed the white covered landscape and with a satisfying jump he landed in the deep show which almost reached his knees and then made his way across the Plass towards the the city centre.

The snow soaked the bottom of his trousers through thoroughly before he'd got even half way to his destination and he was already beginning to feel the chill from them, despite the two pairs of socks he was wearing under his boots and it only reminded him just how much he hated shopping.

But this shopping trip was special and that's what spurred him on, once he reached the city centre the snow had begun to fall again, big thick flakes drifting lazily to the ground and the delight of the faces of the children that he passed surpassed the wish that it would stop and melt away.

He walked about half way up the high street before turning into a side street, after a couple of hundred yards he found the small specialist book shop he was seeking and entered, pulling off the hat and gloves once inside in the warm and was greeted by an elderly gentleman almost instantly.

“Good morning Sir, what brings you out in this weather?” The elderly gentlemen asked.

“Mr Daffyd Jones I assume?” Jack asked, putting his hand out to shake that of the other man when he nodded and then introduced himself. “Captain Jack Harkness, I called this earlier?”

“Captain, yes of course. Welcome,” Daffyd said, welcoming him warmly. “this item you wish to purchase, you say it's for a present?”

“Yeah, for someone very special to me,” Jack answered. “may I see it?”

“I'll just fetch it Sir, please take a seat,” Daffyd smiled and then vanished through a door at the back of the shop while Jack declined his offer and took the time to look through the second hand books on a shelf nearby.

“Here we are Sir, this is a very rare item indeed,” Daffyd said, reappearing through the doorway. “it's more of a collectors item than something to be read, it's condition is now rather delicate.”

“I can assure you that the recipient will give it the care it requires,” Jack answered, taking the book from the elderly gentleman and examining it carefully, wanting for himself to check it's authenticity.

“And the price we discussed, it's still fine?” Daffyd asked.

Jack nodded, he had checked out the value of the item on-line before leaving to visit the shop and found that the asking price was more than reasonable for the book if authentic and from what Jack could tell, it was.

“I'll take it, it's perfect,” Jack smiled, handing the book back to the shopkeeper to wrap and pulled out a very large wad of cash from an inside pocket and began counting in on the counter top where Daffyd was carefully wrapping the book in bubble wrap before sliding it into a paper bag.

“Do you always carry that much cash around?” Daffyd asked, his eyes wide at the notes being counted before him.

“I prefer cash,” Jack answered simply. “it makes life so much easier, don't you think?”

“Oh, it's always preferable to a check,” Daffyd agreed and too the offered money when Jack held it out to him. “thank you.”

“No thank you,” Jack smiled, picking up his package. “this is going to make my … partners Christmas a very happy one.”

“Then a Merry Christmas to you both Captain,” Daffyd told him.

“And to you too,” Jack answered before donning his hat and gloves and headed back out into the cold feeling very pleased with himself.

Walking back down the high street Jack found himself a little distracted by the bright lights and decorations in the shop windows and on a whim he headed into one and grabbed a basket, filling it with brightly coloured tree decorations.

It wasn't until he was almost back at the hub that he realised they would need to buy a tree to actually adorn with the items he had just purchased. Not that it mattered, he and Ianto could do that together, that evening or the next day he told himself and jumped back up onto the slab of the invisible lift.

The End - TBC


	5. Prompt - Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

Ianto eyed the carrier bags that Jack had stashed in his office when he'd returned from his earlier trip out a little worriedly, all he could see through the this white plastic were muted colours now that Jack held them in his hands again as they prepared to leave the hub for the night.  
“So, are you going to tell me what you purchased?” Ianto asked, opening the cog door for their exit.

“Later, we have another mission to complete first,” Jack replied, giving his lover a wink. “its not snowed for a while so the SUV should me able to make it through the streets again to our destination.”

“And just exactly where would that be?” Ianto questioned him, unlocking the vehicle and climbing in to wait for Jack while he stashed the carrier bags in the boot, turning the ignition and putting the heater on full blast.

“Now that would be telling,” Jack grinned, finally answering the question when he made Ianto clamber over to the passenger seat so he could drive. “you'll see soon enough.”

Ianto took in the snow covered scenery as they left the main city and headed for the outskirts, noting quite quickly that they were heading for the Retail Park and when they pulled into a parking space in front of the huge B&Q he looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

“We need to buy a tree, a Christmas tree,” Jack declared, unclipped his seatbelt and exited the SUV excitedly.

“A tree?” Ianto asked, following him. “For the hub?”

“No, for your flat,” Jack answered, striding through the store in the direction of the real trees, bypassing the fake ones deliberately.

“But I don't need a tree,” Ianto insisted. “I've not had a tree since I moved in.”

“That's because you were barely there, now we spend more time there we should celebrate like everyone else,” Jack answered, coming to an abrupt stop. “it's not like I've had anyone to share Christmas with in a long time either and I'd like to do so with you, if that's okay?”

“Really?” Ianto asked, a little surprised, considering that Jack had never been that enthusiastic over the holiday before.

“Yeah,” Jack answered with a bit of a shrug.

“Then yep, lets get a tree,” Ianto agreed, giving into the puppy dog eyes look the Captain was currently giving him.

“Brilliant, I already have the decorations,” Jack said, bounding off again towards the trees.

“Ah, the carrier bags,” Ianto said more to himself than than anyone else and went to help Jack choose a tree.

“I've heard that the Blue Spruce is a good choice,” Ianto told Jack, admiring the said trees, then finishing off the sentence a little quietly. “according to my sister, they might not have a lot of money but she always insist on a real tree at Christmas.”

“They do look nice,” Jack agreed, touching the tree carefully. “nice and bushy and I love the colour, choose which ever one you want, how tall should we get?”

“No more than six foot,” Ianto replied straight away, the taller they are the bigger they are around the bottom and my living room isn't that big.”

“True,” Jack agreed. “how about that one?”

“Perfect,” Ianto nodded, admiring the one Jack was pointing at.

“Can I help Sir?” A voice came from behind them.

“Just the chap,” Jack grinned at him. “We'd like this one please.”

The guy pulled the tag off the tree and handed it to Jack

“Take this to the checkout and I'll put the netting around it so you can transport it home easier,” the shop assistant told them. “would you like me to transport it to your car?”

“That would be good, thanks,” Ianto told him and followed Jack to the tills, buy the time they had paid for the tree the assistant was waiting for them with the tree netted and on a wheeled trolley to take it to the car.

Once they got it back home it took the two of them to drag it from the SUV and up to the flat – having tried to fit it in the lift and failed - dumping it unceremoniously on the floor along with the stand they had also purchased, while they caught their breaths.

“Coffee?” Ianto suggested, rubbing his cold hand together.

“Oh yeah,” Jack sighed. “I'll go and get the decorations and we can decorate the tree afterwards.”

“You're on,” Ianto agreed readily, heading for the kitchen while Jack went back down to the SUV.

The End - TBC


	6. Prompt - Tinsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

Coffee drunk Jack and Ianto set about getting the tree into the stand, Jack holding it upright while the younger man tightened the screws around the trunk of the tree until it was secure. Once that was done Ianto cut off the netting the the tree bounced back to its former glory, looking somehow larger than it had in the shop and taking up a significant amount of space in the corner of the room.

“More coffee?” Ianto suggested, feeling like he needed more caffeine to keep his energy levels up.

“Please,” Jack answered, reaching for one of the carrier bags containing the newly purchased decorations while Ianto went to get more coffee and began to pull everything out and place it on the floor.

When Ianto returned a few minuted later, mugs of coffee in hands he came to an abrupt halt and stared at all the brightly coloured tinsel that surrounded Jack's feet along with the piece in the Captains hands that he was winding around the lower branches of the tree.

“Jack … how much tinsel exactly did you buy?” Ianto asked, putting the mugs down before he spilled the contents.

“Loads,” Jack answered with a huge grin on his face, feeling proud with himself. “I love tinsel, don;'t you?”

“It's a little … bright,” Ianto replied, wanting to say garish but avoiding the word.

“That's a good thing,” Jack insisted. “the brighter and more cheerful the three the better.”

“I guess so,” Ianto replied.

“Great, once this is all on the tree we can hang the baubles and chocolate decorations,” Jack said, wrapping more tinsel around the tree carefully to avoid cover the lights that he'd already placed upon it.

“Sure,” Ianto smiled, trying desperately not to rip the tinsel from the tree and toss it in the nearest bin. “shall I start while you finish the tinsel?”

“Yeah,” Jack replied, wrapping the last two strands of tinsel around the tree while Ianto began to hang the baubles, which strangely he considered much more tasteful.

It was almost an hour later when they finished and flopped down onto the sofa to admire their handy work.

“Did you plug the lights in?” Ianto asked Jack.

Jack nodded. “They just need turning on.”

Ianto reached down and clicked the button on the wire to the 'on' position and the small lights began to twinkle through the decorations.

“Beautiful!” Jack exclaimed.

“Lovely,” Ianto added, a little less enthusiastically.

“It feels more like Christmas is nearly here now,” Jack said, missing the tone of his lovers voice. “we should see if there are any Christmas films on the TV.”

“I think Love Actually is on in about ten minutes,” Ianto answered, reaching for the remote and pressing the button to turn it on.

“Really?” Jack asked. “Isn't that a chick flick?”

“Some would argue that, but no, it's actually – no pun intended – a great, feel good film,” Ianto replied, settling against Jack's side.

“I'm willing to give it a go,” Jack shrugged, swapping an arm around his lovers shoulders as the film titles came up in the screen.

All the way through the film Ianto's eyes kept flicking between the TV screen and the Christmas tree, finding himself becoming more and more agitated at the sight of all the tinsel until he finally had to say something.

“Jack, the tree ...” he began, trailing off.

“What about it?” Jack asked, frowning.

“It's nothing, forget it,” Ianto insisted.

“No, tell me,” Jack pushed. “I want to know.”

“It's the tinsel,” Ianto told him with a small sigh. “I just … I hate tinsel and you've covered it to beyond an inch of it's life.”

“Why didn't you say anything earlier?” Jack asked him.

“You were so excited and I didn't want to upset you,” Ianto answered. “you went to a lot of trouble.”

“Oh Ianto,” Jack said with a small smile, kissing him softly before continuing. “how about a compromise?”

“In what way?” Ianto asked.

“How about I remove half the tinsel, that way we both get what we want,” Jack replied. “I can guess that you'd rather have none on it at all but ...”

Ianto put his finger to the Captains lips to silence him.

“Compromise is good,” Ianto smiled. “how about we do it when the film ends?”

“I was hoping you'd say that,” Jack grinned back. “you were right, I am enjoying it.”

“I'm always right,” Ianto chuckled, just as the house phone began to ring.

“Let the machine get it,” Jack stated, wrapping his arm firmly around the younger man's shoulders again and they half listened to the message that was left on the machine.

“Hi Ianto, it's just me. Rhiannon that is,” her voice said cheerfully into the machine. “Mica is in her school nativity on Friday and she really wants her Uncle Ianto to see her being Mary. I understand completely if you can't make it, but I've reserved two seats for you, just in case you want to bring a … someone. Let me know, yeah? Bye.”

With the the machine clicked off when she cut the call.

“You should go,” Jack told his lover. “it sounds like your niece will be disappointed if you don't.”

“I will,” Ianto answered, somewhat impulsively. “if you come with me.”

“I get to meet your family at last?” Jack asked brightly.

“It's about time,” Ianto replied, sounding more sure than he felt about letting his sister know he had a boyfriend.

“Then we will go, rift permitting,” Jack grinned, kissing him tenderly before they settled back down to watch the end of the film.

The End - TBC


	7. Prompt - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

“So,” Jack began, pulling one of the many lengths of tinsel carefully from the overloaded Christmas tree. “tell me about your family, what's your sister like?”

“You'll get to meet her for yourself soon,” Ianto answered with a smile.

“I know, but it would be good to know about her, them, before I do,” Jack replied.

“Okay, Rhiannon is seven years older than me and she doesn't take any shit from anyone,” Ianto told him. “she was always so protective of me, especially when out Tad died when I was only eight. Mam had to go out to work and she looked after me even though she was only fifteen herself.”

“What happened to your Tad?” Jack asked gently.

“He was killed, hit and run,” Ianto answered quietly. “he was dead before the ambulance arrived.”

“Did they catch them? The person who ran his down?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, a drunk driver,” Ianto nodded sadly. “a witness took down the car registration and they found her – it was a woman – only two streets away, still in her car and she admitted it.”

“At least that's something,” Jack said, dropping the length of tinsel and taking his lover into his arms to hug him tightly.

“She got five years for dangerous driving and a five year ban,” Ianto continued. “it gave Mam and Rhiannon some kinda closure I guess … but I was only eight, I missed him like crazy.”

“That's understandable, and your Mam, she's still alive?” Jack asked a little tentatively.

“Yep,” Ianto replied, a smile forming on his lips. “she's alive and well and living in Aberystwyth, I don't get to see her too often but she's always emailing me.”

“You should go and visit her, this Christmas,” Jack suggested. “she'd love that, wouldn't she?”

“She won't expect me to, it's fine,” Ianto replied, giving Jack a small kiss before pulling out of his arms so they could continue with their reworking of the trees decorations.

“If your positive, I'm sure Gwen and I could cope for a day or two alone,” Jack continued.

“I appreciate the offer, but I'll see her when she visits Rhiannon again, normally during the summer holidays,” Ianto told him adamantly.

“Going back to Rhiannon, what's her husband like?” Jack asked.

“Johnny? He's a nice enough bloke, never seems to be able to hold a job down for long but he loves her and the kids and that's what matters, isn't it?” Ianto answered. “Don't get me wrong, he's not a scrounger, but he's had more jobs than I've had hot dinners!”

“And the kids, how old are they?” Jack enquired, pulling more tinsel from the tree while Ianto rearranged the baubles a little.

“Mica is almost six and David is eight,” Ianto said smiling widely at the thought of his nephew and niece. “they can be a cheeky pair but their hearts are in the right place.”

“I can't wait to meet them,” Jack smiled back. “I never told you, did I that I have a daughter?”

Ianto nearly dropped the bauble he was holding, staring at Jack in complete shock.

“You have a daughter?” He asked eventually.

“Alice, and a grandson, Stephen,” Jack told him, the words coming out in a rush. “he's ten.”

“Ten? Then your daughter is ...” Ianto trailed off waiting for the Captain to finish the sentence.

“Yeah, she's older than you, she'll he thirty eight on her next birthday,” Jack finished for him.

“Do I get to meet her, them?” Ianto asked.

“Maybe one day, I don't get to see her very often,” Jack admitted. “Stephen doesn't know he's my grandson, he thinks I'm his uncle, she doesn't want him to know what I am.”

“That you don't age?” Ianto asked and Jack nodded. “I can understand that, it would be very confusing for him.”

“Yeah, but … anyway I know he won't be about at Christmas, he's going to stay with his father,” Jack replied a little sadly. “maybe I'll get to see him in the new year and you can come with me.”

“That would be good, if you think your daughter would be okay with it,” Ianto answered. “does she know, that you like men as well as women?”

“She accepted that side of me a long time ago,” Jack told him. “if she's not sure about Stephen knowing, you can just be a friend for now, as far as he's concerned. If that's okay with you?”

“No problem,” Ianto smiled and stood back to admire the rearranged tree, the discarded lengths of tinsel strewn on the floor around them. “now, that's better.”

“I have to admit, it does look more … classy,” Jack agreed. “lets tidy this us tomorrow, it's late and we should get to bed.”

“And I'll call Rhiannon in the morning and tell her I'll be taking up those reserved seats, job permitting,” Ianto replied, taking the Captains hand as they made their way to the bedroom. “I really want her to meet you.”

“If she's anything like her brother, then I'm sure I'll love her,” Jack grinned, pulling his lover down onto the bed and kissing him soundly.

The End -TBC


	8. Prompt - Rudolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

Ianto sat up suddenly, taking in his lovers sleeping form beside him before glancing about the room while trying to work out what had woken him but seeing nothing. Deciding that it must have just been something in a forgotten dream he snuggled down beneath the blankets again and closed his eyes, which shot open again when he heard a loud sound of bells outside.

With Jack still asleep beside him he carefully slipped out of the bed and pulled on his dressing gown against the cool air of the night and moved over to the window to lift the edge of the curtain and peer out. At first he couldn't see anything, although he could hear the bells ringing from somewhere and was just about to give up and get back into bed when he saw the bright red light move swiftly past the window, with another loud ringing of bells.

“What the fuck?” Ianto whispered to himself under his breath, pressing his face to the glass as he tried to see whatever it was clearer.

Ianto's eyes grew wide when he realised that the small red ball of light was coming straight towards him, he gulped as a slight tremor of panic began to flow through him but couldn't move. He was rooted to the spot with a curiosity that surpassed any fear.

“Oh my God ...” Ianto whispered, trailing off at the sight before him.

He was almost nose, to bright red nose with the Reindeer on the other side of the glass – the flying Reindeer – which appeared to be grinning madly at him.

“Rudolf?” Ianto asked, his voice barely above a whisper and the Reindeer gave a small snort and then appeared to nod, the bells around his neck ringing again.

“You're real?” Ianto asked, completely aghast at the animal.

Rudolf nodded again, winked at him and then rather gracefully turned and flew away into the night.

“I must be dreaming,” Ianto muttered to himself, still gazing out the window for a moment or two before dropping the curtain.

He pulled off the dressing gown and slid back into bed, shivering slightly at the now cold sheet and closed his eyes. When Jack rolled towards him in his sleep and draped an arm over him he snuggled back against him to share his lovers warmth, closed his eyes and slipped into a dream about flying reindeers, a sleigh and a jolly man in a red suit.

The End - TBC


	9. Prompt - Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

“I had the weirdest dream last night,” Ianto stated as he put the coffee maker on to brew. “I dreamed that one of Santa's Reindeer – Rudolf actually – was flying around outside the flat.”

Jack chuckled and hid something behind his back when Ianto turned to look at him, giving him a raised eyebrow.

“What?” Jack asked, attempting to sound completely innocent.

“What are you hiding?” Ianto asked, dream forgotten.

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Jack answered, trying desperately to hide the contents of his hand in the back of the waistband of his trousers.

“I'm not saying that I don't believe you,” Ianto said with a coy smile, walking slowly closer towards his lover. “but I don't.”

With that Ianto darted suddenly around Jack and grabbed the item from the waistband where the shiny coloured foil was sticking out of the top.

“Chocolate Jack? From the tree?” Ianto said with an amused look on his face. “For breakfast?”

“It was just hanging there, begging me to pluck it off and eat it,” Jack protested knowing that there was no point in denying it.

“And you couldn't resist,” Ianto chucked. “it's milk chocolate you know, not dark.”

“It's chocolate,” Jack shrugged, a suitably sorry looking look upon his face.

“You are that desperate for chocolate are you?” Ianto smirked, unwrapping the small chocolate square and holding it between his thumb and forefinger he waved it about in front of the Captains nose. “It smells good.”

“Who can resist chocolate,” Jack grinned, making a grab for it and missing. “damn it!”

“True ...” Ianto agreed. “how about we share it?”

“Half is better than none,” Jack answered, taking a step closer to his lover.

“Did I say anything about half?” Ianto said teasingly.

“No, but … that would be fair!” Jack pouted.

“I think you should earn it,” Ianto smirked. “kiss me.”

Jack didn't say a word, he closed the gap between them and while Ianto held the chocolate out the way he pressed his lips to the younger man's. At first the kisses were soft, butterfly like until Ianto parted his lips in invitation.

The Captains tongue slid slowly over this lovers lips before sliding into the moist cavern of his mouth, teasing every inch before crushing his lips to Ianto's in a deep, demanding kiss until they were gasping apart for air.

“So, do I get half?” Jack asked, eyeing the square of chocolate in the younger man's fingers.

“Yep,” Ianto replied, placing the square of chocolate in his lips and gripping it approximately half way along between his teeth and raised both eyebrows suggestively at the Captain.

Jack lent forwards and pressed his lips to his lovers once more, Ianto pressed his teeth together, biting through the chocolate and Jack sucked the other half into his mouth, giving Ianto a satisfied grin as he sucked on it.

“No more chocolate for breakfast,” Ianto admonished him, swallowing the rest of his own. “I know exactly how many we put on the tree, so no being sneaky!”

“Yes Sir!” Jack agreed, with a huge grin and giving Ianto a salute.

“Right, lets drink a coffee and then get going,” Ianto laughed. “we need to pop to the shopping centre on the way to the hub, we still need to get presents for Gwen and Rhys.”

“Really?” Jack asked, a little too excitedly. “There's an Ann Summers there, isn't there?”

“No Jack, just no,” Ianto laughed, handing a mug of coffee to him. “drink.”

“Sure?” Jack asked, taking a sip.

“Positive,” Ianto told him firmly and turned away before he started laughing at the thought of what Jack might buy their friends.

The End – TBC


	10. Prompt - Advent Calender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

“Okay, any idea's on where to start?” Jack asked, looking about the crowded shopping centre.

“I thought we could head to the Lush shop for Gwen's present and there's a specialist Beer shop at the other end, where we can pick something up for Rhys,” Ianto replied instantly, having already thought about it.

“And we should get them chocolate,” Jack grinned. “if you won't let me choose something from Anne Summers then it's the closest thing to something that could be … romantic, and we could also include a bottle of champagne?”

“We can do that,” Ianto agreed. “okay, the Lush shop is the closest so we should start there.”

“Lets go,” Jack told him, taking his lovers hand and letting him lead the way.

Ianto grabbed one of the wicker baskets by the entrance of the shop and they made their way around, choosing various bath bombs and bubble bars for their friend.

“Oh, we have to get her a couple if these!” Jack exclaimed, holding up a bright pink bath bomb with what appeared to be a tiny rose embedded in it. “It's called a Sex Bomb!”

“You are obsessed, you know that?” Ianto chuckled, taking the item from him and placing it into one of the paper bags provided along with a second one and then placing it in the basket.

“Moi? Never!” Jack insisted, trying to look shocked at the suggestion.

“I beg to differ,” Ianto grinned, turning a little pink when he realised that one of the assistants was smiling to herself at their banter.

“These bubble bars smell good too,” Jack told him, picking up two, one a deep pink and white and the other blue and white and handing them to his lover.

“She's going to love them,” Ianto said, placing them in the basket. “and so will Rhys, she'll smell gorgeous when she gets out the bath.”

“Oooh, they do massage bars,” Jack grinned, picking one up and sniffing it's aroma. “we should get them one of these and one for ourselves while we're at it.”

“Yep, I like that idea,” Ianto agreed, reaching over to pick up another bath bomb in the colours of a Christmas pudding and put it in the basket while Jack dealt with the massage bars.

“I think we have plenty now,” Ianto said, checking the contents of the basket. “lets pay, the perfume smell in here is beginning to give me a headache.”

“Me too,” Jack agreed, letting Ianto take the items to the cashier while he pondered over the solid shampoos and decided not to purchase any while waiting for him.

“Right,” Ianto stated. “Thornton’s is just a few shops away, we can get the chocolates from there.”

“You really have this shopping this sussed, don't you?” Jack asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. “Not that I'm complaining, the sooner we get out of this place the better.”

“Exactly, it's all in the planning,” Ianto answered. “all you need is the internet to find the shop layout and you can work out the best way of shopping it.”

“But we're going to shops that's weren't on your original itinerary?” Jack responded.

“I plan for all kinds of diversions,” Ianto told him with a wink and strode towards the Thornton's shop, Jack by his side.

“These look good,” Ianto said, picking up a huge box of various chocolates. “we can even get it already gift wrapped, which saves a little wrapping.”

“That sound good to me,” Jack agreed. “oh look, they have Advent calenders reduced.”

“That's because it's not long to Christmas,” Ianto told him.

“But, they have chocolate in them,” Jack pouted. “if I had one of these you couldn't moan about me stealing the chocolates off the tree.”

“You'll do anything for chocolate, won't you?” Ianto asked, shaking his head and laughing.

“Almost,” Jack admitted, picking one up off the shelf. “and there another plus side too, I get to get all the days that have passed already to catch up.”

“Only if you share them with me?” Ianto asked, giving Jack a look that told him he wouldn't take no for an answer.

“Of course,” Jack smiled, handing the Advent calender to the cashier after Ianto handed her the box of chocolates.”

“Would you like me to ice a name on this for you?” The woman on the till asked with an amused smile on her face.

“You can do that?” Jack asked surprised.

“All part of the service, it won't take a moment,” she answered.

“Then yes, please,” Jack told her. “if you could put 'Jack' on it that would be great.”

“Consider it done Sir,” she replied and set about the task, presenting Jack with the finished article minutes later.

“Perfect,” Jack told her and once Ianto had paid for the items they left the shop with the items and headed back out into the hustle and bustle of the shopping centre.

“Coffee break?” Jack asked hopefully, spying a Caffe Nero opposite.

“Why not,” Ianto agreed readily and sank into one of the coffee shops comfy sofas while Jack got their drinks with a smile on his face, knowing that he loved Jack being, well Jack and it would never change.

The End - TBC


	11. Prompt - Candy Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

“Have you called your sister yet?” Jack asked, taking a long sip of his coffee.

“Nope, I thought I'd do it later,” Ianto replied a little sheepishly.

“You haven't changed your mind have you?” Jack asked. “I mean, if you're not really ready for her to meet me then I do understand.”

“No, it's not that,” Ianto answered. “I really do want her to know that I've met someone, and that it's you but …”

“Do you think she'll judge you for being was a man?” Jack frowned.

“No, not really,” Ianto sighed. “it's just … well, as you know, you're the first man I've ever been attracted to and she won't have an inkling about us.”

“So, you're worried it'll come as a shock to her?” Jack asked the younger man.

“Yep!” Ianto admitted.

“But if you don't think she'll judge you then why will it matter?” Jack asked him.

“It won't I guess, I'm just over thinking it,” Ianto answered. “she'll take it just fine, actually knowing Rhiannon she'll take it too well!”

“Too well? In what way?” Jack asked.

“You'll find out soon enough,” Ianto groaned and pulled his mobile from his coat pocket. “I'll send her a text to tell her I will be going to the Nativity and that I'm bringing someone. That'll wet her appetite and she won't be able to stop herself from wanting to know more, I'll be expecting a phone call, or a text back this evening at the very least and then I will tell her about you.”

“Great, I really can't wait to meet your family,” Jack enthused, downing the last of his coffee. “another cup and then back to the shopping?”

“Thanks,” Ianto answered, nodding absently while he quickly typed the short message into his mobile phone and sent it to his sister.

Jack returned shortly after, set the cups of coffee down on the table before them and then rushed off again, returning once more and putting down a large pile of candy canes beside the coffee cups.

“I must have missed these last time,” Jack grinned. “you didn't get any for the tree, these will look great on it.”

“You got the decorations remember?” Ianto smiled back. “You only have yourself to blame for forgetting the candy canes!”

“You've got me there,” Jack agreed, chuckling softly as he took his seat and hearing the familiar sound of Ianto's phone receiving a text message. “is that your sister?”

Ianto nodded in response and opened the message, reading it out for Jack.

“Mica will be so happy to see you there, and you're bringing someone?” He read. “I can't wait to meet them, do I at least get a name?”

With a mischievous grin on his face Ianto sent a one word text back to her that just said “Jack”, sent it to her before he could change his mind and then switched off his mobile so she couldn't contact him until later and then, telling Jack what he'd done, slipped it back into his coat pocket.

“She's going to reach bubbling point by the time she manages to get hold you you,” Jack stated, then drinking a large mouthful of his coffee.

“I know,” Ianto grinned, picking up his own coffee cup.

“You are a bad man Ianto Jones,” Jack chuckled loudly. “and I can't wait until she finally gets through to you later, but for now, lets get the rest of the damn Christmas shopping over and done with.”

“Agreed!” Ianto exclaimed, downing the last of his drink and getting to his feet. “Next stop, M&S for the Champagne, or something of the same quality.”

“Lead the way,” Jack replied, letting his lover take his hand and do so.

The End - TBC


	12. Prompt - Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

Having purchased the champagne for their friends, and a couple of bottles of Christmas beer for Rhys they hurried from the shopping centre back into the car park and loaded their shopping into the boot of the SUV, grateful that the temperature appeared to have warmed up a little and the snow was beginning to melt.

Half way to the hub Jack's mobile rang in his pocket, leaning across Ianto pulled it from the Captains pocket and answered the call.

“Hi Gwen, Jack's driving,” Ianto said. “what's up?”

“Someone has lodged a sighting of what they are calling a Yeti out on the outskirts of the City,” she told him. “I'm off out there to investigate now, Rhys is coming along for the ride and if it turns out to be anything other than someone seeing what is really just a snowman then I'll call for help.”

“Are you sure you don't want us to come along anyway, as back up?” Ianto asked her.

“Nope, we'll be fine, I'm sure,” she replied, giggling as she continued. “by the way, I left a small present for the pair of you in Jack's office … not that you really need any encouragement.”

“Really?” Ianto asked, wondering what on earth she could have left them.

“Yes. I'll speak to you later and fill you both in,” Gwen replied, now chuckling softly. “bye.”

“Okay, I'll pass the information on to Jack,” Ianto told her. “bye.”

With that he cut the call and told Jack the content.

“I wonder what she's left for us?” Jack mused out loud.

“We'll find out soon enough,” Ianto grinned as Jack pulled into the underground car park.

When they reached the Captains office they both glanced about but neither of them could see anything different until Ianto spotted the bright yellow post-it note positioned in the middle of Jack's desk which read simply 'Look up'.

When they did they both grinned at the sight of the large bunch of mistletoe hanging down from the ceiling, heavy with berries.

“Isn't each of the berries meant to represent a kiss?” Jack asked the younger man.

“I do believe so,” Ianto answered, nodding his head.

“Then I guess we should take advantage,” Jack replied, wrapping his arms around his lover.

“Advantage of the amount of berries, or advantage of me?” Ianto asked, giving him a somewhat coy smile.

“A little of both I think,” Jack said softly and pressed his lips to Ianto's, kissing him tenderly.

“I like this tradition,” Ianto smiled when their lips parted, pressing his body closer to the Captains.

“On of the best ever invented,” Jack agreed, taking full advantage of his lovers offered lips once more.

This time the kiss deepened, Ianto's arms sliding upwards to wrap around his lovers neck and burying his fingers in the hair at the nape, pulling him closer as they lost themselves in the moment.

Their tongues tangled, fought for domination as they battled first in one mouth and then the other with lips and teeth clashing under the intensity of the kiss until they had to part gasping for air and panting hard they found themselves resting their foreheads together.

“We must remember to thank Gwen for her gift,” Jack murmured.

“I think we probably already have,” Ianto chuckled softly, glancing towards the CCTV camera and it's little red light.

“True,” Jack laughed. “now, where were we?”

“Just about here,” Ianto answered, pressing his swollen lips to the Captains and taking full control of the following kiss.

The End - TBC


	13. Prompt - Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

It was mid afternoon when Gwen finally checked back in with Jack and Ianto, confirming that the sighting of the so called Yeti was in fact just a human man dressed in white skiing clothes to keep out the cold while he walked to work across the snow covered fields to the farm he was employed on.

“I've told Gwen to go home,” Jack informed Ianto, finding the younger man stood by the coffee machine while it brewed, contemplating his mobile phone. “the rift monitor is indicating that all is quiet so I think we're in for a peaceful night.”

“Mmmm,” Ianto mumbled in response.

“Have you actually turned that back on yet?” Jack asked Ianto, snatching it from his hand and taking in the blank screen before hitting the button that turned the device on.

“Hey,” Ianto grumbled, trying to grab it back but Jack managed to keep it out of his reach while it started up and then beeped continuously indicating many missed calls and text messages.

“That's seventeen text messages and eleven missed calls,” Jack stated with a small smirk on his face. “I think you can say that you got your sisters attention!”

“Yep,” Ianto groaned, taking the phone and scrolling quickly through the text messages, all as stated from Rhiannon. “they all basically say 'call me'”

“Then you should do so,” Jack advised. “she'll be going up the wall by now with curiosity.”

“Maybe later,” Ianto answered, almost dropping the phone when it rang and vibrated in his hand at the same moment.

“It's her!” Ianto exclaimed, staring at the mobile as if it would suddenly go away if he thought about it hard enough.

“Answer it,” Jack urged, fighting back the compulsion to do so himself. “now is as good as any.”

“Fine, fine,” Ianto muttered and hit the button to answer the call. “Hello?”

“Ianto Jones, if you don't talk to me now I'll come down there and throttle you!” Rhiannon retorted. “What the hell do you think your doing by telling me that you're bringing someone called Jack and then turning your phone off for the best part of the day?”

“I ...” Ianto began.

“Don't you 'I' me, now tell me the truth, just who is this Jack?” She asked. “Is it short of Jackie or are you telling me that it really is a man?”

“So, as he really gone bender?” Ianto heard Johnny asked from somewhere in the room.

“Shhh,” Rhiannon told her husband. “Ianto, so, is it true?”

“Jack is … just Jack,” Ianto admitted, feeling himself blush even though his sister was miles away at the end of the phone. “and yes, he is more than just a friend.”

“So, you are gay? But what about Lisa?” Rhiannon asked, seemingly confused. “I'm your big sister, I would have seen the signs if you were gay while we were growing up, surely?”

“I'm not gay Rhiannon,” Ianto answered. “I've never been attracted to a man before, but with Jack … I don't know how to explain it, I can't resist him.”

“You really want this?” Rhiannon asked him.

“I do,” Ianto replied, giving Jack, who could only hear his side of the conversation a huge grin. “I really do.”

“So, you really are taking it up the arse than?” Johnny yelled out again in the background.

“Ignore him,” Rhiannon told her brother. “then nothing else matters, if you're happy then I'm happy for you. Now, tell me about him.”

“He's tall, dark and … dashing,” Ianto answered, well aware that the Captain was listening to his every word. “he's a little older than me but that's meaningless and he's … my boss.”

“Your boss!” Rhiannon shrieked down his ear. “You're shagging your boss?”

“Well, sometimes he shags me,” Ianto replied completely dead-panned causing Jack to burst out laughing.

“Ianto!” His sister shrieked again, trying to sound shocked but she then burst into giggles. “Is that him laughing in the background?”

“Yep, and he can't wait to meet you and your family,” Ianto replied. “we're both looking forward to Mica's nativity play.”

“She's over the moon that you're coming to see her on stage,” Rhiannon told him.

“Perhaps we shouldn't mention that Jack isn't just a friend,” Ianto suggested. “I mean, she is only little.”

“She won't be bothered, one of her friends has two mummies,” Rhiannon replied reassuringly. “so, we'll see you Friday then, at her school hall?”

“Seven pm, yes?” Ianto asked his sister.

“Yeah, that's when it starts but it's best to get there a little early to get your seats,” Rhiannon answered. “how about we meet you at the main doors at six thirty?”

“Work permitting,” Ianto agreed.

“You work in a bloody Tourist Office Ianto, how on earth could something happen that was that urgent you had to let your niece down?” Rhiannon demanded.

“You'd be surprised,” Ianto told her with a small chuckle. “I promise to do my very best to be there, how's that?”

“You better be!” Rhiannon retorted. “I have to go now, the kids want their tea, see you soon.”

“Bye sis,” Ianto told her and cut the call.

“I told you she'd be okay with this,” Jack smiled, wrapping his arms around his lovers waist and kissing him softly.

“I knew she would be, or at least I hoped so,” Ianto smiled. “she's never been one to be judgemental.”

“Lets get off home, the rift is being particularly well behaved and we should make the most of it,” Jack suggested.

“You won't get any argument from me,” Ianto agreed. “but can we go up to the Plass first, one of the local choirs are singing carols there in about ten minutes.”

“I didn't take you for being into something like that?” Jack answered.

“I just find it makes me feel like Christmas is really coming,” Ianto replied. “and along with the snow …”

“Then we shall go and see the carol singers,” Jack replied. “we'll need to wrap up warmly thought, the temperature is dropping rapidly again now the sun is setting.”

“If I get to see you looking darn cute wrapped up in the scarf again then I'm all for it,” Ianto grinned and slipped from the Captains embrace. “I'll meet you by the invisible lift in about five minutes.”

“We never had our coffee,” Jack noted.

“I'll fill the flask with it, we can have some when we get back to the SUV,” Ianto suggested.

“It'll help us defrost,” Jack laughed and headed off to his office to collect his coat while Ianto did what he'd suggested and got himself ready for the cold outside.

They met, as agreed around five minutes later by the slab of the invisible lift and took it up to the Plass, there was already a small crowd gathered around the carol singers who were all dressed in Dickensian type clothing and holding small, candle lit lamps.

Jack and Ianto moved to the edge of the crowd and slowly made their way closer just as the carol singers burst into the first verse of Silent Night, the crowd went completely quiet as they listened intently to the singers.

“That was beautiful,” Ianto sighed, clapping along with the others when they finished their first song.

“It was,” Jack agreed, taking his lovers gloved hand in his own.

Then they went silent again when the choir began to sing their second song, Away In A Manger, just taking in the atmosphere along with the ever growing crowd.

The End - TBC


	14. Prompt -Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

Ianto dropped down onto the sofa, toed off his shoes and raised his feet to rest on the edge of the coffee table. After letting out a long yawn he closed his eyes and then smiled when he felt his lovers hands begin to gently massage his shoulders.

“That feels so good,” Ianto murmured.

“Tired?” Jack asked, kneading the muscles beneath his hands.

“A little,” Ianto admitted. “I slept a little oddly last night, did I mention the dream I had?”

“Something about Rudolf?” Jack answered.

“Yep, at least I think it was a dream,” Ianto answered. “it seemed so real, I dreamed that he was flying around outside the flat and that I ended up nose to nose with him through the window.”

“Perhaps it was real, it wouldn't surprise me,” Jack replied.

Ianto say bolt upright, pulling away from the Captains hands.

“Please tell me that you're not trying to make me believe that Rudolf is a real animal?” Ianto asked, his curiosity getting the better of him, despite himself.

“You work for Torchwood and deal with aliens every day but you don't believe that someone like Santa, or that his Reindeer could exist?” Jack asked with a small chuckle.

“But aliens are real, Santa is a made up!” Ianto stated. “It's just a tradition that's evolved from the story of St. Nicholas.”

“That doesn't mean he doesn't exist though,” Jack replied, cocking an eyebrow.

“Are you trying to tell me that you've met him?” Ianto asked, frowning a little at his lover.

“He does,” Jack nodded. “and before you ask, no I have never shagged him!”

“You're making all this up,” Ianto grumbled, getting up from the sofa and heading for the kitchen, in dire need of a cup of coffee.

“Okay, he's not human, that's a given,” Jack said, following the younger man. “and he is very clever … he doesn't give out actual presents but he does his best to make wishes come true.”

“Wishes?” Ianto echoed.

“Did you ever wish for something at Christmas that wasn't an actual present and found that it came true soon after?” Jack asked him.

Ianto nodded slowly as a memory came back to him.

“We had this dog, Ben when we were little and he escaped from the garden,” Ianto said. “when he came back he was in a real state and the vet thought he'd been attacked. This was just days before Christmas and the vet warned that he might not make it, he was badly hurt and on Christmas Eve I wished that he would be okay … and within days he started getting better, in fact, two weeks later you'd have never guessed that he'd been through such an ordeal.”

“Santa,” Jack said softly.

“Or he was just not ready to go?” Ianto replied.

“No, he listened to your wish and helped a little boy and his family have a great Christmas,” Jack smiled. “he really does exist Ianto and maybe one day, I will get the chance to prove it to you.”

“Does he really live at the North Pole?” Ianto asked.

“Oh yes, just like in the stories,” Jack grinned. “but only for a couple of weeks and then he's off again to another planet and warmer climes.”

“Do you know what, I find myself believing you,” Ianto admitted, then yawned again.

“Go and have a bath and I'll call out for food,” Jack told him. “Chinese or Pizza?”

“Pizza, but don't go sneaking any vegetables on it,” Ianto told him. “I'll have some fruit later, we have Satsuma's.”

“Okay, now get your cute butt in that bath,” Jack laughed, reaching for his phone as his lover left the kitchen and headed to the bathroom.

The End - TBC

A/N: For those who don't know what a Satsuma is: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Satsuma_(fruit)


	15. Prompt - Satsuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

When Ianto left the bathroom, warm and relaxed some time later the delicious hint of chocolate filled the air and he followed it into the living room where Jack had got the fondue pot out from where it had lain for a good while in the back of one of the kitchen cabinets and inside was an amount of unmelted chocolate. In a small bowl to one said was what appeared to be more than a few peeled and segmented satsuma's and another one containing tiny marshmallow’s.

“I put those redundant chocolates from the Advent calendar to good use,” Jack explained. “I haven't melted it yet because the pizza should be arriving shortly.”

As if on queue the door bell rang and Jack hurried off to answer it, returning less than a minute later with a pizza box in his hand and set it on the coffee table. He opened the lid, filling the room with the delicious pizza smell and gestured to Ianto that he should help himself.

“No vegetables as promised,” Jack grinned, taking a piece for himself and taking a huge bite, grease trickling down his chin.

“Can't you even eat half-heartedly?” Ianto laughed, watching the Captain trying and lick it up with his tongue and then give up and reach for a napkin to wipe his chin.

“Food should always be enjoyed,” Jack grinned, taking another big bite and chewing enthusiastically, almost finishing the slice when Ianto had eaten less than half of his own.

“So you prove every time you eat,” Ianto replied, eating another mouthful of his own slice while Jack reached for his second. “but I think it's just a ploy to get more than your fair share!”

“Are you calling me greedy?” Jack asked, a mock look of hurt crossing his face.

“As if!” Ianto laughed again.

“I've a good mind not to let you have any of my Advent chocolate,” Jack pouted.

“Even you would never deny me chocolate,” Ianto replied, matching his lovers pout and causing them both to burst out laughing.

“Shall I start heating the chocolate?” Jack asked, reaching for the matches he'd set nearby.

“Yep, it won't take long to melt and we've almost finished pizza,” Ianto agreed.

Jack struck a match and lit the small flame and then picked up his last slice of pizza, devouring it just as fast as the previous ones and then got to his feet.

“Wine?” He asked his lover.

“Mmmm, red would be good,” Ianto answered. “thanks.”

Jack left the room to go and fetch the wine from the kitchen and when he returned with the bottle and two glasses Ianto was eating his final slice. Placing the glasses down on the coffee table he poured them each a glass and then handed the younger man a napkin to wipe his mouth and fingers.

Picking up the wooden spoon Jack gave the melting chocolate a gentle stir to find it was almost melted and handed Ianto one of the pointed metal sticks that came with the fondue set to spear the Satsuma segments and marshmallows to dunk into the melted chocolate.

Ianto speared a piece of Satsuma and dipped it into the chocolate, then looking the Captain straight in the eye he opened his mouth into a perfect O and slid it between his lips, closing them around the metal stick and with a look of absolute pleasure, coupled with a soft moan he pulled the stick free and chewed slowly.

“Bloody hell Ianto, what are you trying to do to me?” Jack asked, feeling the crotch of his trousers tighten.

“Trying? I think I succeeded,” Ianto smirked, spiking another piece of Satsuma and a marshmallow and repeating the action.

Jack could barely control himself when Ianto speared a third piece of the fruit and dunked it, this time offering it to the older man.

Leaning forwards Jack took the offered treat into his mouth and chewed, his eyes watching his lover intently, knowing that the simple, innocent desert was turning into something completely erotic.

Ianto reached out and dipped his finger into the melted chocolate, spreading it on his lower lip and then lapping at it with his tongue while Jack all but dribbled at the sight before him and when Ianto dunked his finger into the fondue put again and offered a chocolate covered finger to his lover Jack didn't hesitate and sucked it into his mouth.

Jack's tongue lapped at every inch of the digit within his mouth, licking off the chocolate surrounding it and then tasting his lovers flesh before releasing it slowly again from between his lips, grabbed the collar of the younger man's dressing gown and pulled him close for a fierce kiss.

Ianto groaned into the Captains mouth, the kiss building with intensity with every second that passed, one hand burying itself in the hair at the back of his lovers mouth, the other fumbling with the belt that held his trousers in place until they pulled back gasping for air.

Jack shoved his braces off his shoulders and yanked both his shirt and t-shirt from the waistband of his trousers, pulling them over his head and tossing them onto the floor while Ianto slipped the end of the belt from it's buckle and unbuttoned and unzipped the Captains trousers in one swift, practised move.

Lifting his hips off the sofa allowed Ianto to drag the trousers down over his hip and down his legs along with his briefs to join the rest of his discarded clothes. Ianto pulled the belt of his dressing gown open and dropped it to the floor, then pinned his lover to the sofa.

“More chocolate Sir?” Ianto asked, his voice dripping with want, eyes shining with lust.

“Always,” Jack managed to answer.

Ianto reached out sidewards to the coffee table and with a little shifting of his body managed to dip his hand into the fondue bowl, scooping out as much chocolate as possible with his fingers he then held them over the older man's chest and let it drip onto the smooth skin before finally spreading it generously over the Captains nipples.

Jack moaned softly at the sensation of the chocolate being spread over his chest and couldn't help the small chuckle when Ianto reached out again and added a segment of Satsuma atop each hard nub along with a couple if marshmallows.

“My own special desert,” Ianto said with a grin, and then sucked the excess chocolate from his own fingers causing Jack to try to sit up and kiss him.

“Not yet!” Ianto smirked holding his down with one hand, then dipped his head and licked a stripe across one nipple, lapping up the chocolate and then plucked off the segment of Satsuma with his lips.

Jack's back arched up off the sofa, offering his body to his lower and was rewarded with the younger man's lips covering the same nipple to take the marshmallows, quivering in pleasure at the feel of his teeth when they scraped over the erect, tender nipples.

“Fuck ...” Jack groaned, his whole body yearning for his lovers touch, moaning with pleasure when the second nipple received the same treatment.

“Soon,” Ianto chuckled, lifting his head and kissed the Captain deeply, allowing his tongue to delve deeply into his mouth.

Jack could taste the chocolate in his lovers mouth, his tongue lapping at every inch of it before tangling it with the younger man's, their hands moving rapidly over each others body, grasping at their cocks.

Fist's wrapped tightly moved rapidly, their hips moving in unison as they worked each others cock's bringing them closer and closer to completion, their kiss becoming more and more sloppy as their bodies drew closer and closer to orgasm.

“So close,” Ianto panted, breaking the kiss.

“Come, come for me,” Jack whispered back huskily.

Jack's hand worked faster and faster, feeling the erection in his hand swell and begin to pulsate seconds before the younger man's come spurted out over his belly and chest, the look of absolute ecstasy on his lovers body sending him over the edge and he came hard, his own essence mingling with that of Ianto's on his body.

Ianto collapsed onto Jack, not caring about the stickiness between them and kissed him softly.

“Who would have known that a few segments of Satsuma could be so erotic,” Ianto smiled, then rested his head on the older man's chest.

“You can make anything erotic,” Jack answered. “just you being there has that effect.”

“You're daft, do you know that?” Ianto replied, his chuckled vibrating through the Captains chest.

“So you tell me,” Jack retorted. “but I stand by my decision!”

“Daft!” Ianto repeated. “I think we need to clean up, shower?”

“Most definitely, I seem to remember something about you saying you were going to fuck me later,” Jack grinned. “I'm not so daft that I'd forget that.”

“So I did, well, come on then,” Ianto said, pulling himself off his lover. “up.”

Ianto held out his hand and pulled Jack to his feet, pausing only to blow out the small flame beneath the fondue they moved to the bathroom so that Ianto could fulfil his promise.

The End - TBC


	16. Prompt - Travelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

Two days later ...

“Jack come on, if we don't leave now we'll be late,” Ianto called out to his lover from the front door of the flat towards the bedroom. “your hair looks just fine.”

“But it keeps sticking up in one spot,” Jack grumbled, emerging from the bedroom with his hair looking more than it's usual perfect self.

“You're going to see a kids Nativity, they wouldn't care if you spiked it and dyed it pink,” Ianto laughed, helping the Captain into his coat. “there's still snow on the roads, we'll have to go carefully so it'll take us longer than normal to get there.”

“How far away is Mica's school?” Jack asked, following his lover towards the lift.

“Normally about half an hour away but in this weather, maybe another fifteen minutes at least,” Ianto replied as they descended down to the ground floor.

“Then we should have left sooner,” Jack said, looking at his watch.

“We would have, if you hadn't been fiddling around with your hair for so long,” Ianto grinned and rolled his eyes at the same time.

“But … it was a funky!” Jack exclaimed, stepping out the lift when the doors opened, then chuckled at how daft he knew he sounded. “Yeah, yeah, okay!”

“We'll make it fine, especially if you're driving,” Ianto grinned, tossing the older man the keys.

“I can guarantee it,” Jack announced, getting into the drivers side. “so, where exactly are we headed?”

“I've programmed it into the Sat Nav, just follow the directions,” Ianto instructed, fastening his seatbelt as Jack started the engine and turned the Sat Nav on.

“I get the feeling you don't see your sister very often,” Jack said, pulling out of the parking garage.

“Not really, I mean Torchwood isn't exactly your normal nine to five job is it,” Ianto shrugged beside him. “but I try when I can, even if it's usually only once or twice a year.”

“You should have said, you seem have less time to yourself than anyone else ever has,” Jack told him. “I'm sure Gwen wouldn't mind covering a few more shifts if she knew why.”

“We could ask her I guess,” Ianto replied, liking the suggestion.

“Then we will, tomorrow,” Jack said, pulling the SUV onto the motorway and following the Sat Nav's instructions to the tee. “the roads are pretty clear, we'll get there in plenty of time.”

“This is Mica's first Nativity and she's got the part of Mary, Rhiannon must be so proud of her,” Ianto stated.

“You sound pretty proud of your niece yourself,” Jack observed.

“I am, a little,” Ianto admitted. “after coming to the conclusion that I'll probably never have children of my own, well, I feel like I want to be a good uncle to them.”

“Then you definitely need to spend more time with them,” Jack told him.

“I'd really love that,” Ianto said, smiling widely as they finally turned into the street where his niece's school was located. “we're nearly at the school, it's just down this road and around that bend.”

Jack slowed the SUV a little and they spotted the school, it took a few minutes to find a parking space but they finally parked and headed towards the school, spotted Rhiannon waiting for them at the main entrance like she'd promised.

The End - TBC


	17. Prompt - Cranberry Sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

Seeing her brother approaching Rhiannon called out. “Ianto Jones, you're late!”

Ianto grinned as he watched her expression of mock admonishment turn to one of surprise when she realised that the man in the long coat walking beside her brother was in fact his date for the evening.

“We left a little later than intended and then what with the weather,” Ianto began to explain but became very quickly aware that his sister wasn't listening to him but admiring every inch of his lover from top to toe.

“Hi, I'm Rhiannon, Ianto's sister,” she told Jack, holding out her hand for him to shake.

Jack did what he almost always did and took the hand in his, lifted it upwards and placed a soft kiss to the back in greeting causing the woman to blush like her brother had a tendency to do.

“Jack, Captain Jack Harkness,” Jack said, introducing himself. “sorry we're a little late, my fault entirely.”

“I'm sure you had good reason,” Rhiannon replied, ignoring the eye roll Ianto gave her. “we should get into the warm and find our seats.”

“Lead the way,” Jack instructed her with a grin, becoming aware that the woman still had hold of his hand and that his lover appeared to be looking a little redundant as they made their way into the school hall.

“We have reserved seats in the front row,” Rhiannon told them, taking them directly too them and indicating the ones labelled with her and Johnny's names along with another two for Ianto and Jack.

“Where's Johnny?” Ianto asked, glancing about for his brother in law.

“He's with Mica, she's suffering a little from stage fright and insisted that she needed her daddy,” Rhiannon explained. “He'll be out soon enough, shall we sit?”

“Good idea,” Ianto agreed and Rhiannon finally let go of the Captains hand.

Removing their coats they all draped them over the back of their plastic seats for two reasons, one it was roasting hot in the hall and the other it would hopefully make the seats a little more comfortable and then they sat.

Ianto found himself with Jack one one side and his sister on the other of him, Jack was happily glancing about at the rapidly filling room and looking like he couldn't wait for the nativity to begin, then he spotted the small stall to one side selling what looked like refreshments.

“Shall I get us a drink?” Jack asked.

“They only have tea, coffee, water and squash,” Rhiannon informed them. “I'd give the coffee a wide birth.”

“Water for me then,” Ianto answered.

“Same again,” Rhiannon added. “can you get Johnny one too please?”

“Sure,” the Captain replied, getting to his feet and giving her his widest grin before striding away towards the refreshment stall.

“Bloody her Ianto, he gorgeous!” Rhiannon exclaimed the moment Jack was out of earshot.

“He's rather dashing, isn't he?” Ianto answered, feeling a small blush cross his cheeks.

“He looks like bloody film star,” she gushed, glancing over towards Jack again before turning back to her brother. “why are all the good looking ones gay?”

“Oh, he's not gay,” Ianto chuckled. “and you keep your mitts to yourself, you have johnny.”

“Hey, I'm a happily married woman I'll have you know!” She huffed. “But there's nothing wrong with a little window shopping now, is there?”

“He is rather easy on the eye, isn't he?” Ianto agreed, smiling at his sister.

“I'll say so,” Rhiannon said, almost purring and causing Ianto to laugh out loud.

“You're really okay with this?” Ianto asked, becoming serious again. “That I'm … dating I guess … a man?”

“Is that how it is, you've not been together long?” She asked.

“Actually, it's been a while, we're practically living together,” Ianto told her.

“And you've waited this long to tell me?” Rhiannon gasped and Ianto nodded, looking a little sheepish.

“Look,” she continued. “as I said, as long as you're happy that's really all that matters.”

“Thanks Rhi, it means a lot to me,” Ianto smiled at her.

“Just one more thing though ...” Rhiannon hesitated for a moment before leaning over and whispering into his ear. “is he good, you know, in bed?”

“Rhiannon!” Ianto exclaimed loud enough for those sitting nearby to all turn and look at them.

Then leaning to whisper into his sisters ear he replied. “Oh yeah!”

“What are you two whispering about?” Jack asked, causing them to spring apart.

“Nothing, I'll tell you later,” Ianto responded quickly and accepted the bottle of water Jack held out to him.

Rhiannon took hers and then Jack resumed his seat, placing Johnny's bottle of water on his seat and then pulled something in a jar from his coat pocket and handed it to Ianto.

“Home made Cranberry Sauce,” Jack told him. “it'll taste much better than that shop bought stuff on Christmas day with the turkey, don't you think?”

“Yeah, sure,” Ianto replied, studying the label and then handing it back to the Captain. “so, we're definitely have Christmas dinner together then, just checking?”

“We are, work permitting,” Jack agreed.

“Surely the Tourist Office is closed on Christmas Day?” Rhiannon asked curiously.

“It is, of course,” Jack answered. “silly me.”

“So, you came then?” Johnny's voice interrupted them. “this the boyfriend then is it?”

“Jack, Johnny,” Ianto said, trying not to groan. “Johnny, Jack.”

“So, you really are taking it ...” he started only to be slapped and shhh'd by his wife before he embarrassed her brother and announced her brothers business to the whole hall.

“Yes, Jack is my partner and we can chat more later,” Ianto said evenly. “how's Mica and where's David?”

“Mica is fine now and David didn't want to come so he's at home with the babysitter,” Johnny explained, curbing his enthusiasm. “Mica's going to be brilliant.”

“And with that, the lights dimmed and the curtain began to rise before them.

The End - TBC


	18. Prompt - Nativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

“We need a room,” Joseph told the innkeeper. “my wife is with child.”

“There is no room at the inn,” the innkeeper replied, then sniffed loudly and wiped his nose down his sleeve.

“Please, everywhere is full,” Mary – Mica – broke in, clutching at her pillow-swollen belly and groaning for dramatic effect. “there must be somewhere we can rest?”

“There's only the stable,” the innkeeper told them. “but you'll have to share it with the animals.”

“Anything,” Joseph said with a small sigh of relief.

The innkeeper showed them to the stable – on the other side of the stage – and they made themselves comfortable on the hay that was the animals food, Mary going into what seemed to be a rather painful labour.

“She's very good,” Ianto whispered to Rhiannon.

“She's been practising for weeks,” his sister replied proudly. “she's given birth to countless cushions.”

“Look, the three kings are arriving,” Jack said to them in hushed tones, admiring the children's fancy robes which reminded him of a long past memory.

“We bring gifts for the son of God,” one of the kings declared, holding out his own. “I bring him gold.”

“His gift from me is frankincense,” the second said, placing it next to the manger then having a sneezing fit.

“And I bring myrrh,” the third added, placing his gift with the others.

Mary lifted the baby – doll – from the manger and held it close while the kings admired him and the animals around them looked on.

When the curtain dropped down again every single person in the audience got to their feet and applauded loudly, even more so when the curtain rose again to reveal all the children stood in a row along the front of the stage, beaming widely at their parents, relatives and friends before it dropped down again.

“She was bloody brilliant!” Johnny exclaimed to anyone who would listen. “My little Mica is going to grow up to be a famous actress, I can see it now!”

“She was amazing,” Ianto said to Rhiannon.

“And you say she had stage fright before hand?” Jack asked.

Rhiannon nodded. “She was terrified, shaking like a leaf and on the verge of tears.”

“Then whatever her dad said to her did the trick,” Jack smiled, seeing the young girl, still in costume appear and run across to her mum.

“I didn't forget any of my lines mummy,” Mica said proudly.

“You were amazing love,” Rhiannon told her proudly, lifting her up into her arms and hugging her tightly.

“Uncle Ianto!” Mica exclaimed, spotting him. “You came!”

“Of course I did sweetheart,” Ianto “I wouldn't have missed it for the world.”

“Hello Mica, I'm Jack,” Jack said her her, knowing she was glancing at him over his lovers shoulder.

Rhiannon whispered into her daughters ear. “Uncle Ianto's boyfriend, remember I told you?”

Mica nodded and spoke to Jack, saying very matter of factly. “You're uncle Ianto's boyfriend.”

Jack chuckled loudly and Ianto blushed pink.

“Yeah, you could say that,” Jack smiled at her.

“Mummy told me,” she told him. “are you going to get married?”

“She is desperate to be a bridesmaid,” Rhiannon put in, seeing the looks on their faces. “nothing to do with me, I promise!”

“Not yet sweetie,” Jack told her. “but you never know, maybe one day.”

“Can I be your bridesmaid and wear a pretty dress that covers my shoes?” She said, firing questions at him. “But it has to be pink, bright pink not silly baby pink and can I have shiny shoes?”

“We'll have to see,” Ianto laughed. “would you like a drink of squash?”

“Yes please Uncle Ianto,” she agreed and Rhiannon put her back down on the floor.

Ianto took his nieces hand and led her to the refreshments stall.

“So Jack, does she have any chance of being a bridesmaid for you and Ianto?” Rhiannon asked with a grin on her face.

“You never know,” Jack replied and then gave her a wink, grinning widely in such a way that she didn't know if he was being serious or just winding her up.

“We should get you home,” Rhiannon told Mica when she returned with Ianto at that moment with her small, plastic cup of orange squash. “it's getting late.”

“Only if Uncle Ianto and Uncle Jack can come and see our lights?” She asked, smiling hopefully at the two men.

“Uncle Jack?” Ianto mouthed silently to the Captain, happy that his niece had accepted his partner.

“I don't see why not,” Jack agreed. “any chance of a cup of coffee?”

“Mines not a patch on Ianto's, but it's not bad either,” Rhiannon beamed. “I just need to collect Mica's other clothes and we can get going.”

“Where's Johnny?” Ianto asked, glancing about.

“He's still off boasting about how brilliant his daughter is,” Rhiannon laughed. “Mica, come with me and we'll meet Uncle Ianto and Jack by the main doors.”

“Uncle Jack,” Mica stated and took her mum's hand.

Jack and Ianto donned their coats and made their way back to the main doors, waiting in the warm foyer for Ianto's family to join them and after a quick discussion they agreed to leave the car where it was and walk the short distance to their home.

The End - TBC


	19. Prompt - Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

Jack took Ianto's hand in his own and then slipped them both into one of his coat pockets as they walked carefully down the snow covered pavement just behind Ianto's family.

“Your niece is lovely,” Jack told his lover. “and a very talented actress for her young age.”

“She can be quite a handful when she wants to be too,” Ianto chuckled. “don't let her angelic looks fool you for one minute.”

“Surely not!” Jack exclaimed laughing. “So, she has a brother too?”

“David, he's a couple of years older and a little horror,” Ianto answered. “although he does have a good heart, he'd do anything to protect his little sister.”

“That sounds like a normal family to me,” Jack sighed happily. “I think your family and I are going to get on like a house on fire.”

“I hope so,” Ianto agreed. “oh blimey, you certainly can't miss their house!”

Jack looked down the street to where Ianto was pointing a few houses away and grinned at the sight of the normally dreary looking council house all decked out in it's Christmas glory.

“Wow, they really go for it, don't they?!” Jack exclaimed.

“You've outdone yourselves this year!” Ianto called out to his sister and brother in law. “I don't think there's even an inch of wall you've missed!”

“Someone has to brighten up the street, not like the rest of this boring lot,” Johnny called back as they came to a stop outside the wall of the front garden. “I mean look at them!”

“I have to admit, that compared to your lights they are all very tame,” Ianto agreed.

“Yours light up the street,” Jack agreed, loving the over-the-top-ness of the Christmas lights.

“Which ones are your favourites?” Jack asked Mica, making her laugh when he hoisted her up into his arms and then plonked her on his shoulders.

“Santa and his reindeer,” she replied without hesitation. “but I love them all!”

“It must have taken you hours to set them all up?” Jack asked, admiring the various lights in the shapes that also included a snowman, a Christmas tree, a large star and icicles hanging down from the edge of the roof.

“It did, and I was bloody frozen by the end but it was worth it just to see the kids faces,” Johnny told him.

“Mummy, I'm cold,” Mica said, shivering on Jack's shoulders to prove her point.

“Okay, we should get you inside,” Rhiannon told her daughter. “get you into a warm bath and then bed.”

“Can Uncle Jack tell me a story?” Mica asked.

“I'm sure Uncle Jack and Uncle Ianto need to get back home,” Rhiannon replied, not wanting to impose on them.

“I'll tell you what, if mummy warms me up with a cup of coffee while you're in the bath then I will tell you a short story,” Jack said with a smile, carefully lowering the girl back down to the ground and onto her feet. “how about that?”

“Yes, yes!” Mica shouted excitedly, bouncing on the spot.

“Is that okay with you?” Ianto asked his sister, having never seen this side to the Captain before.

“It's fine with me if it's fine with you,” Rhiannon grinned and they all followed Johnny up the path and into the house where they found David dozing on the sofa while the babysitter watched the TV.

“Thanks Sarah,” Rhiannon told her and handed her her babysitting fee. “did he behave himself?”

“Yeah, once I got him to settle down and watch a Christmas movie,” she replied, getting to her feet.

“Tell your mum I'll see her tomorrow,” Rhiannon told the girl, seeing her to the door and letting her out once she was bundled up against the cold. “thanks again.”

“Anytime,” Sarah called back.

Rhiannon closed the door and made her way to the kitchen, filling the kettle with water and flicking it on before heading up to the bathroom and starting her daughters bath. She waited for Johnny to pass her at the top of the stairs carrying a very sleepy David to his room before going back down to make coffee for everyone.

“Jack seems like a good bloke,” Johnny had said in passing.

“Yeah, he does,” Rhiannon had replied with a smile.

 

The End - TBC


	20. Prompt - After Dinner Mints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

“Would you mind if I listened in on the story?” Ianto asked the captain, more than a little curious as to what he was going to tell the young girl.

“Not in the slightest,” Jack smiled, accepting a mug of coffee from Rhiannon. “thank you.”

“I'd save that until you've tried it,” she grinned. “it's nothing like Ianto's.”

Jack blew on the hot beverage and took a small sip, swallowed and then smiled at her.

“That's not bad, what's that I can taste?” Jack asked her, taking another sip.

“Vanilla with a hint of cinnamon,” she answered proudly. “my own special blend, you'd never guess it was instant coffee, would you?”

“It's pretty good,” Jack agreed, giving Ianto a wink when she looked away to let him know it wasn't a patch on his.

“I didn't have any biscuits, but I've got these,” Rhiannon said, holding out a small plate containing small paper envelopes that concealed well know after dinner mint chocolates within.

“After Eights, my favourites,” Jack grinned, helping himself to a couple.

“I should go and check on Johnny and Mica, see if she's out the bath yet,” Rhiannon told them, handing the plate to her brother and excusing herself from the room.

“So, what story are you going to tell Mica?” Ianto asked the Captain.

“I'm not, I'm going to recite her a festive poem,” Jack answered, swallowing down the rest of his coffee when they heard Rhiannon call down the stairs that Mica was in bed and waiting for her story. “are you still coming up?”

“I wouldn't miss this for the world,” Ianto grinned, put his own empty coffee mug down and followed Jack upstairs to his niece's bedroom.

Jack sat on the small wooden chair that Rhiannon had placed by the side of the bed, obviously Mica's and a little in a small side for Jack's frame but he perched carefully upon it while Ianto sat on the bottom of her bed just below her feet.

“What story are you going to tell me Uncle Jack?” Mica asked, looking very sleepy.

“I'm going to tell you a story that is told like a poem, would you like that?” Jack asked her.

Mica nodded and then yawned.

“Then lay down and get comfortable,” Jack continued.

Mica snuggled down under her duvet and gazed up at Jack expectantly.

“Now, I want you to close your eyes and as I tell you the poem I want you to imagine what I say in your head, can you do that?” Jack asked her.

“Like a wish?” Mica replied.

“Exactly like a wish you want to come true,” Jack agreed. “now, close your eyes.”

Mica closed them obediently and Jack began to speak.

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there.

The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.  
And mamma in her ‘kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Had just settled our brains for a long winter’s nap.

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer.

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!

"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.  
A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.

His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, ‘ere he drove out of sight,  
Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!

“She's asleep,” Ianto whispered when Jack finished.

“Jack got up from the chair and rubbed at his back, feeling a little sore from keeping himself upright and then lent down to give the sleeping child a soft kiss on the cheek, Ianto follows suit and then they quietly left the room, closing the door behind them.

“Thank you,” Ianto told the Captain, kissing him softly on the lips.

“I've never had the chance to do things like that with Stephen, I rarely see him at Christmas,” Jack told him, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist. “it was good to do so.”

“I love you,” Ianto whispered softly.

“I love you too,” Jack replied, drawing Ianto into a soft, lingering kiss.

“We should head back down, before Rhi comes looking for us,” Ianto said with a reluctant sigh when their lips parted.

“Yeah, and I need to get some more of those After Eights before your brother in law scoffs them all,” Jack grinned.

“And he will,” Ianto chuckled, leading the way back downstairs where Rhiannon had more coffee waiting for them.

“She's fast asleep,” Ianto told his sister.

“Thanks for that, she was exhausted but overexcited, she'd have taken forever to go to sleep usually,” Rhiannon told Jack, offering him the plate of after dinner mints again.

“You're welcome,” Jack smiled. “and thanks for the coffee, but she should head back soon.”

“Yep, the weather forecast is predicting more so and we don't want to get stranded,” Ianto agreed.

They finished their second cup of coffee and then said their goodbyes, promising to visit again and made the short walk back to where the SUV was parked, once they were inside Jack plunged his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a handful of After Eight mints.

“Chocolate?” Jack grinned, pulling one from it's wrapper and putting the whole thing in his mouth.

Ianto just rolled his eyes, started the ignition and pulled the SUV carefully onto the road and headed for home.

The End – TBC.


	21. Prompt - Stocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

Ianto dropped down onto his knees and then lent down on his elbows to look under the bed, spying the box he knew he had put there he lay flat and reached under it with his hand to grab the edge, pulling it towards him.

He sat up on his knees again and opened the lid, coughing a little when a small cloud of dust flew up into the air. After flapping at the air with one hand for a few moments he began rooting through the box to find what he was looking for.

It didn't take him long, the first stocking he found was a deep red and his own. He put it down to one side and reached for the next one, finding himself a little welling up a little at the pink fabric and remembering fondly the woman it had belonged to. Lisa. Before placing it back in the box and pulling out another two.

One of the stockings was blue and the other green, all four had come as a set and these two had never been used, after a short few moments he decided on the blue one and packed the green one back into the box and replaced it under the bed.

“I found them,” Ianto called out cheerfully, leaving the bedroom and going in search of Jack.

Jack emerged out of the kitchen with a guilty look on his face, Ianto just raised an eyebrow at him and the Captain admitted that he had helped himself to one of the chocolate biscuits from the new tin he'd found.

“It's Christmas Eve,” Ianto grinned. “as fas as I'm concerned Christmas has already begun, eat whatever you want. Look, I found the stockings.”

“I hope yours is the red one?” Jack asked, taking the blue one from Ianto's hand.

“Of course, even I knew that red was my colour before you kept telling me,” Ianto chuckled. “I thought we should hang them up now and then later we can sneak each others presents into them.”

“Mine will fit in there, will it?” Jack asked with a grin.

“Perfectly,” Ianto grinned back. “we'll have to hang them on the tree as we don't have a fireplace to hang them from.”

“That'll be fine,” Jack agreed, hanging it on one of the branched and Ianto did the same.

“What now then?” Ianto asked.

“Movie?” Jack suggested. “Something Christmasy while snuggled up on the sofa?”

“The Muppet Christmas Carol?” Ianto answered. “I happen to know it's on TV this evening.”

“Soon?” Jack replied, liking his lovers choice.

“I think there's just enough time for me to make us a coffee,” Ianto told him.

“Just what I need,” Jack smiled. “with chocolate biscuits?”

“I'll get the tin,” Ianto laughed, leaving to room to go to the kitchen while Jack turned on the TV to find the movie and settled down on the sofa to wait for Ianto to return.

The End - TBC


	22. Prompt - Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

Jack half woke and turned onto his side, snuggling down beneath the duvet and wanting to not wake just yet but the soft moan his movement caused his lover to emit beside him urged him to half open his eyes.

In the pale moonlight of the early morning Jack watched the younger man sleep, he couldn't help but marvel how young Ianto looked while he slept, like he didn't have a care in the world and he lived for little moment such as these.

“It's Christmas Day,” Jack said quietly, the realisation coming suddenly upon him. “Merry Christmas Ianto.”

Ianto gave a soft mumble and turned onto side, facing away from the captain and continued his slumber.

Jack, glancing at the small alarm clock beside the bed noted that it was barely four in the morning and deciding that he should make an attempt to get some more sleep he closed his eyes and pulled the duvet up tight around his neck.

He'd only been trying for a few minutes when he remembered that he hadn't put his lovers present into the stocking that had hung on the tree, so slipping carefully from the bed he dragged his dressing gown on and headed for the kitchen where he'd hidden the present right at the back of one of the cupboards and got it down.

Creeping quietly into the living room he lifted the stocking off the tree and with a little effort he finally managed to push the present into it – it barely fitted – and hung it back on the tree where the weight caused it to fall almost immediately off and to the floor.

Picking it up Jack looked about for somewhere else to hand it but in the end he gave up and just placed it on the floor, resting against the trunk of the tree and then hurried back to bed and got back under the still warm duvet.

“Is it Christmas?” Ianto murmured softly, half asleep.

“Yeah, it's Christmas Day but barely,” Jack answered in a whisper. “go back to sleep, you need it.”

“Mmmm, Merry Christmas,” Ianto replied, his eyes still closed. “love you,”

“Love you too,” Jack smiled, placing a soft kiss to his lovers cheek and then lying back knowing that the young man was already fast asleep again.

Jack closed his eyes and listened to his lovers soft breathing until it lulled himself back into slumber.

The End - TBC


	23. Prompt - Turkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

Ianto heaved the turkey from the fridge and set it on the counter top, wondering to himself if the bird had actually grown since they had purchased it a few days earlier and then with a sigh turned on the oven.

“Wow, that's huge!” Jack stated, appearing in the kitchen.

“I bet you say that to all the men!” Ianto laughed, getting the roasting pan from one of the cupboards.

“I'm sure it wasn't that big when we got it,” Jack chuckled. “but I must just be imagining things.”

“I think Christmas turkeys are like Christmas trees, they look smaller in the shop,” Ianto answered. “can you get the tin foil for me?”

“Top drawer?” Jack asked, reaching for the handle.

“Yep,” Ianto agreed, unwrapping the turkey from the plastic it was wrapped in and removing the giblets. “can you remember where we put the stuffing?”

“Top right hand cupboard,” Jack replied instantly, handing Ianto the tin foil and retrieving the box of stuffing mix for him. “have you done this before?”

“Stuck my hand up a turkeys backside?” Ianto chuckled. “Nope, but I'm sure I can manage it, I watched my Mam do it often enough every Christmas.”

“That's good, I was worried you'd want me to do it,” Jack said with a small shudder at the idea.

“I'd have thought you'd have been all for sticking your hand in interesting places,” Ianto told him with a smirk, preparing the stuffing.

“Urgh, it'll be all cold and clammy,” Jack retorted, not liking the idea at all. “I like the flesh I touch to be soft and warm.”

“So I noticed,” Ianto told him with a wink, grabbing a hand full of stuffing and pushing it into the turkey, wincing a little at the sensation the Captain had so accurately described. “you're right, that's not pleasant.”

“See!” Jack huffed. “So how long is this thing going to cook?”

“A good four hours,” Ianto told him. “we have plenty of time to have a late breakfast and open our presents.”

“Presents and then brunch?” Jack suggested excitedly, wanting to see the look on his lovers face when he opened his present.

“Coffee at least?” Ianto asked, switching on the machine for the first time of the morning.

“Done,” Jack agreed. “and I will make you breakfast.”

“Bacon and eggs?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah, and you can have the eggs any way you want them,” Jack smiled.

“That sounds good to me,” Ianto agreed, heaving the now prepared turkey into the roasting tin and opening the oven.

“Maybe we'll even have time for a Christmas shag?” Jack asked hopefully.

“I think that can probably be arranged,” Ianto grinned, pushing the roasting tin into the oven and closing the door.

After setting the timer Ianto turned to Jack, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him tenderly.

“This is the best Christmas I've ever had,” Ianto told him softly.

“But it's barely started, we haven't even opened the presents yet,” Jack smiled at the younger man.

“Just the fact that you are here, celebrating with me makes it special,” Ianto answered, feeling himself blush slightly. “it means a lot to me.”

“You're the first person in a very long time I've wanted to celebrate Christmas with,” Jack admitted. “being here with you is special to me too.”

Ianto laughed out loud. “If Gwen could see us now she'd be calling us a pair of sappy idiots!”

“And she'd be right!” Jack replied, laughing with him.

“Come on, lets get the coffees and go and unwrap the presents,” Ianto grinned, stealing a small kiss from his lover before moving away to the coffee machine and getting the mugs ready.

“See you in the living room,” Jack said and left the kitchen.

Once in the living room he collected the stockings and placed them on the sofa, one against each arm and sat to wait for Ianto to appear with the coffees feeling happier about the time of year than he had for a very long time.

The End - TBC


	24. Prompt - Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

“Open yours first,” Jack urged Ianto, watching intently as the younger man pulled the present from the stocking.

“Nice paper,” Ianto smiled, the silver glittery paper shining in the morning light and pulling at the sticky tape to open it carefully.

“Just rip it!” Jack exclaimed, wanting to see the look on his lovers face sooner rather than later.

Ianto raised an eyebrow and smirked at Jack, his fingers teasing slowly at the other piece of tape before breaking into a grin and grabbing the edge to rip it apart.

Ianto's eyes lit up at the sight before him, he opened the cover carefully and swallowed visibly.

“It's a first edition,” Ianto almost whispered.

“And it's signed by the author too,” Jack told him with delight, seeing the pleasure in Ianto's eyes.

Ianto turned over to the title page and found the signature – Ian Fleming – as clear as if it had been signed recently.

“Casino Royale, his first book,” Ianto uttered as if he just couldn't believe what he was holding in his hands. “a signed first edition … this must have cost … wow!”

“The cost doesn't matter,” Jack told him, grinning from ear to ear himself. “all that matters is that you like it?”

“Like it?” Ianto repeated. “I love it, it's the perfect present.”

With that Ianto scooted across the foot or so that separated them on the sofa and pressed his lips to the Captains, kissing him hard until they parted panting softly.

“You really like it then?” Jack chuckled.

“I do, now it's time for yours,” Ianto smiled, handing Jack his own Christmas stocking.

Jack took it and pulled out what appeared to be a hand made, very ornate Christmas cracker and raised an eyebrow at his lover.

“I made it, your present is inside, we just have to pull it like a normal cracker,” Ianto told him.

“Will it go bang?” Jack asked, examining the present.

“Oh yes,” Ianto grinned. “but first I should go and check on the turkey, back in a second.”

“Hurry,” Jack called out after him, shaking the cracker and wondering what it hid within, waiting impatiently for his lover to return.

The End - TBC


	25. Prompt - Crackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

Jack grasped one end of the cracker tightly, Ianto holding onto the other and pulled, putting so much effort into it that he failed to notice that the younger man wasn't even trying, that he wanted the Captain to win the prize within.

Then with a loud crack the cracker split into two, Jack got the larger piece and grinned from ear to ear at the items that fell out onto the sofa between them. First he picked up the paper crown and set it upon his head making Ianto laugh, then read out the joke.

“What do you do if you see a space man?” He asked Ianto.

“I don't know, what do you do if you see a space man?” Ianto answered, playing along.

“Park in it man,” Jack chuckled then placed the small slip of paper down to pick up the main present, a small box about two inches square.

“It feels kinda heavy,” Jack stated, weighing the box in the palm of his hand.

“Then open it and see what it is!” Ianto told him, wanting to see him open his gift.

Jack pulled off the lid and then lifted out the tissue paper that revealed a keyring with a stone of some kind attached to it, Jack pulled it out with his thumb and forefinger, a look of amazement upon his face.

“Is this what I think it is?” Jack asked, turning the stone in the light and watching the colours change through those of the rainbow and more in an iridescent glow.

“This is alien, isn't it?” Jack asked.

“Yep, it's part of a rock that fell through the rift some months ago,” Ianto replied. “I had it cut and polished, I have no idea where it's from but I hoped you'd recognise it.”

Jack nodded and Ianto could see the tears welling up in his lovers eyes, his Adam's apple bob as he gulped back a sob.

“What is it? What's wrong?” Ianto asked the Captain worriedly, wanting to snatch the gift away again if it was causing him so much upset.

“Nothing … it's just … my mum, she had a necklace and I'd swear that the stone in it was exactly the same,” Jack replied quietly. “my father gave it to her for one of their anniversaries, I remember his saying he got it for her because it thought she would love it's beauty and she did.”

“Are you saying this could be from Boshane? From your home planet?” Ianto asked in amazement.

Jack nodded. “A small piece of home.”

“I could never have imagined ...” Ianto replied. “you … you like it?”

“Ianto, I love it,” Jack smiled, his eyes still glistening with unshed tears. “it reminds me of so much happiness, of my mother.”

“But, there's also ...” Ianto began but Jack cut him off.

“No, the bad stuff will always be in my mind but this has nothing to do with those memories,” Jack assured him. “you couldn't have got me a more precious present if you'd tried, thank you.”

“And there was me thinking it was a bit … boring after the book you gave me,” Ianto smiled happily. “you know, the turkey is going to be okay for quite a while, I think could find a great way in which to thank each other properly.”

“You read my mind,” Jack grinned, placing the keyring on the coffee table next to Ianto's book.

Getting to his feet Ianto extended his hand out to Jack, pulling the Captain to his feet when he took it and kissed his tenderly before they made their way quickly to the bedroom.

The End – TBC?


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more important than making xmas a family holiday. Set after series 2.

Both naked they sank onto the bed, Jack's body covering that of his younger lovers and pressing him into the mattress, their mouths meeting in a long and passionate kiss.

“Have I told you today just how much I love you?” Jack whispered while panting softly when he dragged his mouth from his partners to plant small kisses to the younger man's cheeks and chin.

“You just did,” Ianto murmured back, a small moan of pleasure escaping from between his lips when Jack's mouth attached itself to the base of his neck where it met his shoulder.

Jack sucked the pale, tender skin into his mouth and with the sounds of Ianto's mounting passion in his ears spurring him on he sucked harder while his teeth grazed over it.

Ianto's hand flew to the back of the Captains head, pressing it close as if never wanting the sensations to end, panting hard when Jack's lips finally released his flesh and dropping his head down to seek out his lovers in a messy, passionate kiss.

“Mine,” Jack murmured against the younger man's lips when they dragged themselves apart for air, moving down slightly so he could press a kiss to the now prominent and large purple love bite on his lovers neck.

“Always,” Ianto gasped just as Jack's teeth caught one of his nipples and tugged gently on the hard nub. “oh god Jack … please ...”

“Please what?” Jack asked, releasing the nipple from his mouth and rubbing it firmly with his thumb.

“Please anything,” Ianto told him, reaching down between their bodies and finding what he seeked, his hand wrapping tightly around his lovers engorged cock.

“I want to drive you to the edge and then feel you come while I'm buried so very deeply inside you,” Jack told him, his voice low and full of lust for his partner.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Ianto growled playfully.

“You asked for it,” Jack grinned, removing his lovers hand from his cock, wanting to concentrate on nothing but the younger man's pleasure until he was buried deep inside him.

Jack's mouth claimed his lover nipple again, sucking it into the warm heat he teased it playfully with his tongue before grazing his teeth over the sensitive nub.

Ianto's back arched off the bed, a small shudder shooting through his body when Jack released the nipple and blew softly over the wet flesh and with barely time to recover from the sensation he felt the older man's lips press to his belly, the warm we tongue dipping into his belly button and making him squirm, partly in pleasure and partly because it tickled.

“Stop, that tickles,” Ianto chuckled softly.

“Stop everything, or just this?” Jack asked mischievously, delving his tongue into his lovers belly button again and causing him to wiggle around beneath him.

“That, just that,” Ianto shrieked, physically pushing Jack's head up from his belly.

“How about this instead?” Jack winked and then licked a stripe all the way down from the younger man's belly button to the root of his cock, then without warning lifted his head enough to be able to delve his tongue into the weeping slit of his lovers cock.

“Oh fuck, yes!” Ianto shouted out louder then he intended, not caring one iota of the neighbours heard his excitement.

Jack lapped greedily at his lovers leaking essence, swallowing down every drop and then sliding his lips slowly downwards over the head of the engorged cock to suck on it firmly while Ianto's hips canted upwards off the mattress.

Ianto's eyes were closed tightly, wanting nothing to distract him from the delicious sensations flowing through his body that started at his cock and then spread through what seemed like every nerve ending, almost leaping off the bed when Jack's hand moved between his legs to grasp his balls.

Rolling his lovers balls in the palm of his hand Jack lowered his mouth slowly down the length of his cock, relaxing his throat to take in it whole length and sucking gently, not wanting him to come just yet but trying to take him to he edge.

Ianto's hand groped blindly downwards, finding the top of the Captains head he tangled his fingers in the strands of his hair and pushed down, thrusting his cock upwards and deeper into his lovers throat as he felt his orgasm brewing deep within his abdomen.

“Oh god … Jack … I need to come … oh yeah … please ...” Ianto panted out breathlessly and then groaned in disappointment when Jack's mouth released his cock with a wet plop.

“Not just yet,” Jack smirked at him, his hand having moved from his lovers balls to pinch the base of the younger man's cock to stave of the imminent orgasm and producing a moan of disappointment from him. “part your legs wide for me.”

Ianto responded instantly, bending his knees as his feet slid up the bed and then parting them as widely as possible he then let his knees flop outwards to allow as much access to his body as possible with his eyes firmly fixed on his lovers.

“Don't come,” Jack ordered, watching Ianto gulp at the sight of the Captain reach for his own neglected cock and give it a few strokes, a look of pleasure crossing the older man's face while he pleasure himself.

Jack let go of his own cock somewhat reluctantly and positioned himself on his knees between Ianto's parted legs, placing his hands on the younger man's buttocks he pushed his arse upwards a little exposing his arse hole and without hesitation lent down and licked a stripe over it causing Ianto to shudder in excitement.

The tip of the Captains tongue teased the entrance to his lovers body, flicking over the tight muscle and then poking at it until he felt it begin to relax beneath his touch, his tongue slowly delving deeper and deeper into the younger man's arse.

Ianto's fists clutched at the bedding beneath him, holding it tightly while his ignored the strain of his muscles in his legs from them being held up unsupported in the air, the sensations of Jack's tongue plundering his hole far stronger than that of the mild pain.

Jack slowly slid a finger into the wet, loose hole along side his tongue, reaching in deep to locate the younger man's prostate before sliding out his tongue to lave over his lovers balls while his finger teased the sensitive spot within his arse.

“Holy shit Jack,” Ianto all but screamed out. “please, just fuck me!”

“Close?” Jack asked, lifting his head and seeing his lover writhing in ecstasy beneath his ministrations.

“Right on the fucking edge!” Ianto groaned using all of his willpower not to grasp his own cock and wank off there and then.

Jack removed his finger from his lovers arse and reached for the lube, quickly coating his own engorged cock and then moved closer to press the head to his lovers hole and then very slowly he pushed into his lovers body.

Ianto let out a long, low groan as every inch of his lovers cock filled his channel, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist once he was buried deep inside him and then his arms as Jack kissed him hard, letting Jack's tongue slide into his mouth he could taste the muskiness of his own body.

Slowly Jack began to move, thrusting deeply into Ianto's hole while they kissed, he could feel the edges of his lovers finger nails digging into his back and urging him on and the kiss getting messier and messier as their movement got faster and faster until he was fucking him hard.

“Come for me, let yourself go,” Jack panted, tearing his lips away from the younger man's.

Ianto didn't need telling twice, his whole body shook in pleasure as he came loudly, shouting out his orgasm as it flowed through him, his coming pumping out between their bodies to coat their bellies and chests.

Jack let out a groan when the muscles of his lovers arse contracted tightly around his cock, his hips pistoned faster and faster as he pounded into Ianto's body, his own release only a minute or two behind his lovers as he let out a yell of his own and shot his essence deep onto his lovers channel and then flopped onto the younger man's body.

Neither man spoke, their lips finding each other for a soft tender kiss while Jack slowly pulled his softening cock from his lovers body and them moved to lay beside him, curling into each others arms feeling completely sated.

“Merry Christmas,” Jack murmured sleepily. “love you.”

“Mmmm, love you too,” Ianto mumbled back, closing his eyes and drifting into sleep along with his lover.

The End.


End file.
